


Say, If My Wish was Granted. (Tsukishima X Reader.

by Yua_Kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yua_Kozume/pseuds/Yua_Kozume
Summary: (Y/n), an ordinary girl who's skeptical of reality. She admires the life of her 2D characters who she thinks are the only one who fulfills her dreams. They're one of the ones who make her day.Until, she opened her eyes, shocked, she was falling. Her perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only me and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow me whole. She reached out her hand, kissing the sky, grasping the endless crevasse of blue. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in the air, I closed my eyes and surrendered into the infinite sky above.*CRASH*"TSUKISHIMA KEI!?!"
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

_'WEIRDO'_ That's how most of the people around me describe me. I'm no one, and I'll probably be alone all my life that's, what they always say. However, I'd preferably call myself _'skeptical_ ' of this idea called _'reality.'_

I'm an otaku, and I'm more attracted to fictional characters rather than real a real human; I mean, who wouldn't love them, right? They're perfect I can see my dreams grow with them. When I watch them, I can feel their pain, joy, and success through every episode.

 _'Happy Birthday to us,'_ I thought as I huffed out a sigh, looking back at the poster pasted at my wall. There's Tsukishima, the guy who doesn't exist but, stole my heart without trying. I walked towards the poster caressing the surface of the poster, near his face before walking outside the house.

I looked up the sky, a thin layer of clouds masked the sun, filling the background with blue light. I let another sigh come out, 'Rainy days are really for me, huh?' I thought as I walked towards the station. I'm going to my mother, she went on a long journey in a faraway place, called heaven.

 **"Hi ma"** I greeted, **"Today's my birthday, I'm sorry if my visit took too long,"** I added as I bowed my head, showing respect before laying down beside her, staring at the anvil of cloud coming in. **"A thunderstorm,"** I whispered.

 **"Ma, do you know that I lost my interest in real guys? But there's this one fictional guy that I'm simping over with, Tsukishima Kei. He's a tall volleyball player; he may act salty but he has a heart of gold deep inside him. Aren't we the same?"** I muttered; I continued talking beside her, telling her my thoughts about my fictional boyfriend. About how handsome, cool, and smart he was, I even ranted about why those kinds of guys aren't real.

Minutes later, the rain started to pour, and this heavyweight in my chest is trying to free itself.

**_ONE DROP. TWO DROP. THREE DROP._ **

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream; Tears of despondency slowly cascaded down my cheeks leaving me so weak and frail.

 **"Ma, why did you leave so soon? Now, I'm all alone. Dad left me for another family who am I supposed to lean on now?"** I shouted as I bent forward sitting up on the ground and pressing my palms onto my clothes that are starting to get soaked. I began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours.

 _'For the first time after a long time, I finally vented out these bottled feelings. Ma, you left me without fulfilling the wish that you owe me...'_ I thought.

After a few minutes, the rain stopped so, did my tears. I feel better with the soaked clothes and the bottled feelings out ** _._** I stood up and started to walk away, I looked up the sky and smiled. **"Say ma, what if you grant my wish this time? Take me to that fictional character for a change"** I muttered before breaking out a laugh. **"B*llsh*t (y/n), that's just absurd,"** I added.

I stared at the puddle in front of me. This is what I want after the rain, the puddles of water. They remind that even after the rain there will always be a remnant of the pain but, it's up to you how you'll use it. Will you use it to grow? Or would you rather use it to corrupt you more?

I closed my eyes and jumped into the puddle and...

***WHOOSH***

As I opened my eyes, I was in shock, I was falling. My perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there were nothing, only me and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow me whole. I reached out my hand, kissing the sky, grasping the endless crevasse of blue. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in the air, I closed my eyes and surrendered into the infinite sky above.

***CRASH***

I felt a warm body underneath mine, I can hear the heartbeat; This great pounding, this great pressure; every beat. I can feel it, that's when I came to my senses. I sat up, without looking to the person I crashed on to, I shouted. **" I'm alive-"** My sentence was cut off when my eyes caught gaze upon a man.

A very tall man with an average build. He has short blond hair, thin eyebrows, and golden-brown eyes. Frown and confusion are written all over his face. **"TSUKISHIMA KEI!?"** Those are the exact words that came out of my mouth.

He pushed me, in a gentle yet arrogant manner, making me fall onto the side. **"Tsukki! Are you okay?"** I heard a male voice shouted as Tsukishima sat up, I looked at the direction where I heard the voice.

A young-looking boy with an average build. He has dark grayish-green hair with a flyaway piece of hair sticking up at the top. He also has freckles across his face. **"YAMAGUCHI TADASHI!?"** I shouted as I blinked a hundred times, couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

 **"You know me??"** Yamaguchi asked, hearing his voice made me burst into laughter. **"Eh..."** I heard him mutter.

 **"Wow! You guys are even talking!"** I shouted, out of excitement I touched Tsukishima by his biceps which shocked him and patted my hand away.

 **"What the actual f*ck?? Don't touch me, you crazy woman!"** He shouted showing disgust on his face.

My face was showing every ounce of happiness that I'm feeling. I stood up and started jumping. **"Oh, my ghad! He touched me! I felt him! He spoke!"** I shouted out of joy, I pinched myself right after checking if this was a dream. **"Ouch!"** I reacted, my eyes grew wide. _'No way! This can't be real!'_ I gasped at the thought that I'm really in this world.

 **"Who the f*ck are you? Why are soaked in a broad daylight? Lastly, why did you fall from the sky?"** Tsukishima asked coldly.

'Right! I fell from the sky.' I thought as I checked my body, I'm unscathed, no bruise or anything. I looked around, the place looks familiar. **"Ah! Karasuno!"** I shouted.

 **"Tch."** I heard Tsukishima muttered as I felt his gaze upon my pitiful state.

I gazed at the two, I can feel my heart bolts after the other, carelessly bashing through in massive disarray of excitement, confusion, and doubt. **"You guys.... are real!"** I said as my eyes locked onto Tsukishima's golden orbs. I felt a warm feeling streaming down my face, tears, they're not out of sadness like what I felt a while ago. They're out of happiness

Tsukishima just raised me a brow, before walking past me. **"Wait!"** I shouted, but he didn't stop.

Yamaguchi turned his gaze upon me before letting out a sigh. **"Tsukki! Wait! She has something to say."**

 **"Shut up, Yamaguchi."** Tsukishima replied as Yamaguchi gave me a gaze that has _'sorry'_ written all over.

I huffed a sigh, before giving a thought on what I'm about to do next. _'I don't know if I should feel happy or embarrassed. First, I stepped on to this world via accident. Second, I feel so embarrassed to meet them like this.'_ I thought as I scratched my head intensely. _'What have I done!?! Ma! If this was your way of fulfilling my wish, I just ruined it.'_ I ranted. _'Well, if it's already ruined that means I can do anything I want right?'_ Giving it one last thought.

I ran towards him, matching his pace before placing myself across his way, I raised my arms making them stop. He just glared at me but, I'm not scared, he's the one I like after all.

I walked towards him slowly with a smirk on my face. **"Tsukishima Kei..."** I whispered in a tone that only he could hear. I locked my eyes on him as his brows met, anticipating my every movement.

 **"What do you want?"** He said arrogantly. Without a word I raised my hand and pointed at the sky. He turned his head looking at what I'm pointing at.

 **"See that? That's where I came from."** I muttered before suddenly grabbing his collar pulling him to my level. I brushed my lips on his. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate, and demanding.

He pulled away, his face is so furious. **"And that is where my first kissed was planted."** I grinned.

 **"You-! Crazy woman! I'm taking you to the police station for sexual assault!"** He shouted before dragging me to the police station. Yamaguchi on the other hand was so confused about what's happening.

 **"Tsukki! Wait!"** Those are the only words that came out of his mouth.

At the police station, I sat across him, grinning. On the other hand, his face is still furious about what happened.

 **"So, what brought two youngsters here,"** The officer asked.

 **"I want to file sexual harassment against that crazy woman over there."** He replied, emphasizing the word 'crazy' before glaring at me once more. I just gave him a grin.

 **"Ehem, before you guys start fighting, I want to clarify something. What's your relationship with each other?"** The officer asked and without further delay, I answered fast.

 **"I'm his girlfriend, sir, I'm sorry he's a bit moody today,"** I said grinning at the officer before giving him a grin that would probably annoy him. His eyes widen as he breathes furiously, trying his best not to make a scene.

After calming down in a few seconds, he answered. **"No, sir. I don't know that woman. She's crazy."**

The officer scratched his forehead before huffing a sigh. **"So, miss?"** The officer raised my brow, indirectly asking me for my name.

 **"(y/n),"** I answered, confidently.

 **"So, (y/n) how exactly do you know this man?"** The officer continued.

 **"As I said a while ago, he's my boyfriend. "** I justified.

 **"I-"** I heard Tsukishima as the officer glared at him, telling him to wait for his turn.

 **"Give us proof that he's your boyfriend."** The officer demanded.

 **"I know him way too well, officer."** I grinned before continuing. **"His name is Tsukishima Kei, he's 16 and Karasuno's number 11, middle blocker. His birthday? Hmm, September 27, same as mine. Height? 6'2 point 8."** I gazed upon him and shocked is written all over his face, I chuckled. **"He has a brother named Akiteru. He's currently enrolled in Karasuno, class 4, 1st year. Likes? Hmm, strawberry cake, and dinosaurs. Ah! Also volleyball but, not now maybe soon."** I winked at the officer before turning to Tsukishima, shrugging with a grin.

The officer sighed. **"Then, I guess that settles it. You guys are still young, please fix your problem on your own."**

 **"Won't you even ask me, sir? "** He protested as I stood up my seat and stretched. The officer just waved his hand telling us to go.

I smirked at him as I stick my tongue out. He just rolled his eyes and turned to Yamaguchi who's patiently waiting at the corner. **"Yamaguchi, let's go."** He ordered.

 **"Eh? It's done already? So, how did it go?"** Yamaguchi asked but, Tsukishima didn't even bat an eye to his question. He's way to furious to tell him what happened.

They walked home together as I followed them from behind, carefully watching them walked their way home.

Tsukishima felt my presence and turned to face me **"Why do keep following us, huh?"**

I looked down, embarrassed. **"Do you perhaps know any place wherein I could stay?"**

 **"What, are you homeless?"** He raised me a brow before clicking his tongue.

 **"Well, I'm not homeless but, I came from another world."** I pointed at the sky. **"I fell from the sky remember?"**

He chuckled. **"Idiot. Who do you think will believe that lame excuse?"**

I just pouted and looked at Yamaguchi, begging him to help me as he scratched his cheek. **"Uhm, Tsukki maybe she's telling the truth."** He suggested.

**"Then, prove it." He commanded.**

I huffed a sigh as I gave it a thought. _'I was on my way home when I- That's it! The puddle! The water!'_ I thought.

 **"THE WATER!"** I shouted.

 **"What about the water?"** He raised me a brow.

 **"Quick! Help me find any water where I can fit**." I demanded, he clicked his tongue and looked around. Then, he suddenly stopped.

 **"Why should I help you? You're the one who needs to prove something, not the other way around."** He said, arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes and looked around, I saw a canal on the street. I huffed a sigh. _'I guess this is the only way...'_ I thought. I amble towards the canal and called them. **"Watch over me, I don't want to go back yet,"** I said as I reached my hand out but, he didn't grab it instead, he just glanced at it.

I lowered my body to the canal when I felt the water swallowing me, it feels like it's pulling me back to my place, like the portal that it is. When the water reaches my waist I felt a sudden pull from below making my head sink as I reached out my hand above.

There was only darkness, my head is pounding, every cell in my body seemed to be screaming for oxygen. I keep fighting until I feel like my head is about to explode, I have to take a breath. So I do. For some reason it doesn't hurt like I thought it would, I'm not scared anymore, it's almost peaceful actually. I begin to fall. I fall further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow me whole.

I closed my eyes. _'Is this it? I guess this is where my fantasy will end. Thank you my paradise.'_ I thought.

But, I was wrong I felt a sudden warmth on my arm. It's tugging me back to my paradise.

It's them. They're pulling me to the surface.

I gasp as I reach the surface. I'm breathing but the air just won't go in, like my lungs are surrounded by metal bands. Next, come the rising panic, the dizzy feeling, and the need to get low to the ground.

I bent over as sharply as if I'd been punched in the stomach, as drops of saliva, sweat, and water can be seen on my lap and knees and the dust at my feet.

 **"Are you okay (y/n)?"** Yamaguchi asked worriedly, I just waved my hand giving him an 'okay' sign.

 **"Do you believe me now?"** I muttered in between pants.

He stared at me for a while, speechless about what he saw. **"Whatever but, you're not staying with me."** He rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands, disgusted.

 **"Eh?"** Yamaguchi muttered as he scratched his head. **"She can't stay in my place either, my parents will be furious,"** Yamaguchi added.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he stood up and started walking away. **"Just make sure that you won't be annoying..."** He dictated as he turned his head with a smirk on his face. **"Crazy woman."** He added. 

**"Now, that it's settled I'll go now. See you tomorrow Tsukki!"** Yamaguchi turned his head into me and scratched his head, **"See you? I haven't asked your name yet",** smiling shyly.

 **"It's (y/n)."** I smiled at him before he left, waving his hand. Tsukishima started walking towards his house as I followed him from behind. The whole walk was awkward, the silence and distance are making me shrink. **"Oi saltyshima!"** I called out.

 **"Saltyshima?!!"** He turned his head and glared. I just nodded, matched his pace, and walked beside him. **"In the world, I came from, you're called 'saltyshima' because of your salty attitude,"** I explained, grinning at him with whole my heart. _'I can't believe it! I'm talking to my fictional crush right now and I'm going to go to his house! Omayghad! Will I sleep beside him? I hope I will!'_ I squealed in my thoughts.

He just rolled his eyes and walked fast with his long legs, leaving me behind. **"Wait!"** I shouted but he didn't slow down instead he walked faster.

We stopped in front of a two-story house with simple white painted walls and a grayish rooftop. I looked at him and he just raised me a brow. **"Don't tell me you also know my house?",** I just smiled at him and nod. **"Creepy woman,"** He muttered.

As I looked around, I started to walk towards the house, excited to explore the Tsukishima's residence. When I felt him grab my collar from the back. **"Oi! Crazy woman, hold up! Who told you you're allowed to go inside?",** He asked sarcastically.

I glared at him. **"I'll be living with you so, let me explore",** I said as I struggled to let go from his grip. He let abruptly go of my collar, causing me to fall on the ground.

I look up to him as he crouch, smirking. **"Pft. Little legs with some crazy attitude, what are you? A yokai?"** He teased. He grabbed me by my chin and dragged it to a direction in a gentle manner. I saw a little cabin, more like a small storage room beside a tree, a few meters away from their house. **"See that? That's where you're going to stay. Now, say goodbye to your lewd thoughts."** He whispered to my ear before he let go of my chin.

 **"Hmph!"** I muttered as I stand up, patting my clothes. I huffed a sigh. _'Kami-sama! Why did you do this? This is so unfair! I just wanna see him sleep, maybe cuddle with him also? You know my little 'CUTE' dreams?'_ I ranted in my thoughts.

 **"Wait here, idiot. Make sure you don't get caught. Catch the pillows that I'll be throwing from the window."** He demanded as I rolled my eyes. He started to walk inside.

 **"Tch,"** I muttered. I walked towards the tree and picked up a stick. I sat down and started drawing on the ground when I heard the window on the second floor slide open.

 **"Psst!"** He called out trying to catch my attention however, I did not bat him an eye instead I kept drawing on the ground. Suddenly a pillow crashed on my head. I looked up and saw him smirking from the window. I just stuck my tongue out.

 **"Bleh!"** I teased. He just rolled his eyes and throw another pillow before closing the window. I picked up the pillows and walked towards the storage room. The storage room was surrounded by the heaps of dusty boxes. The night light cascades from a vaulted ceiling, the beams meeting in a series of arches. _'Ah, dirty yet, pretty.'_ I thought.

**Tsukishima's P.O.V.**

As I walked to the storage room with a portion of food at hand that I stole from the kitchen, I noticed a doodle on the ground near the tree. I crouched and examined the drawing, it's salt with glasses with a text below saying _'Tsukishima Baka!'_ I just gave out a soft laugh. **"Crazy..."** I muttered.

I walked inside the storage room and saw her dusting the floor with her clothes. **"Idiot! What are you doing?"** I asked, arrogantly.

 **"Cleaning duh, can't you see with your four eyes huh?"** She teased. I just rolled my eyes and placed the plate on top of a box.

 **"Do that later. Eat this..."** I raised her a brow as I pointed the plate on the box. **"I bet you're starving,"** I added as I patted a part of the floor before sitting.

She quickly ambles towards the box and grabbed the plate, she then sat beside me as she started eating. It was quiet for a few minutes. **"Say Tsukki, aren't you even curious about the world I came from?"** She asked. I gave it a thought before answering.

 **"If you want to tell me about it then, go ahead,"** I answered, trying not to make myself look like I'm eager to know the world she came from.

 **"In that world, you're adored, looked up to, and loved by many."** She narrated. I looked at her and her face shows that she's not lying. She looked up the ceiling as the night light shines to her face. _'Not bad, you're pretty good looking.'_ I thought.

 **"Hm?"** I just muttered as a reply telling her to continue.

She looked at me and gave me a genuine smile. **"But, in that world, you're not real... You're someone that we can't reach nor touch. We can just watch you from afar."** She narrated in a sad tone.

Curious about what am I in her world I asked her. **"Just what am I in your world anyway?"** She stared straight into my eyes before telling me those exact words which made my eyes grew wide.

 **"You're just a 2D character..."** She muttered. **"In short, you're not real."** She added. I just stared at the ceiling, shocked about what I heard. _'So, I'm not real huh?',_ I stretched my arm onto the ray of light that the moon was giving. I stared at my hand. _'This world ain't real huh? So, what should I feel? Sad, I guess? But, who cares. It's just the world anyway.'_ I thought.

There was a moment of silence, all you can hear is the sound of her, chewing some food as quietly as she can and the breathing of the two human beings in the storage, or maybe just one? I took the initiative to break the silence. **"So, why didn't you go back?"** I asked.

 **"Huh?"** She asked confused.

 **"A while ago, why did you insist on staying? Don't you have a family waiting for you out there?"** I asked without batting an eye on her but, I felt her move. She seemed to be looking down.

She huffed a sigh before giving a soft laugh. **"You're my family."** She said jokingly. I just rolled my eyes. **"I'm sorry about the random joke. I don't have a family anymore. My dad left me for another family, on the other hand, my mom passed away."** She explained. Although I can't see her, I can feel and imagine the pain and the expression that's she's giving right now.

 **"Sorry about that..."** I muttered.

 **"Hey! Do you know that I like-"** Her sentence was cut off when I tackled her to the ground with my palm, causing the plate to fall. I heard my brother calling me.

 **"Kei! Kei? Time for dinner, where did you go?"** My brother shouted.

Without me noticing our faces were inches apart. I can feel her warm breath on my skin. I looked at her, her eyes grew wide as her face turned red. **"Shh..."** I whispered as I stare to her eyes, they're pretty. _'I guess that's the power of real eyes, they're mesmerizing to look at.'_ I thought.

When I heard my brother walked back, I pulled away and just gave her a smirk. **"Yeah, I know you like me. It's all written on your flushed face."** I said before standing. She didn't say a word but, I know she was flustered.

I was about to walk back inside when I heard her sneeze, that's when I remember that she's wearing wet clothes all day. I rolled my eyes and removed my sweater.

 **"Wha- What are you doing?!"** She asked, panicking. I walked towards her direction, topless. **"Don't tell me you have fallen for me already??"**

I just gave a soft laugh and flicked her forehead. **"Change, idiot, before you catch a cold. I'll see you in the morning.** " I said as I waved my hand.

 _'I guess you're not that bad, crazy woman.'_ I thought.

I woke up when I smell the mouthwatering smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. My stomach started to rumble. **"Ugh, I'm hungry but, I can't go out. Tsukki will be in trouble."** I muttered.

I lay down, back to the bed that I made out of boxes. It was pretty comfy since I got used to sleeping in boxes before due to a lack of cash to provide my needs. I huffed a sigh as I stretched my arm out to the rays, making the sun kiss my skin.

I sang a song as I watch the dust become visible due to the rays of sunlight.

**"Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was min**

**Heal what has been hurt**

**Change the Fates' design**

**Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mi—".** My song was cut off when I heard the door creaked. I quickly hid behind the boxes, scared to be caught by others.

 **"Oi! Crazy woman. It's just me."** I heard Tsukishima as he entered the storage room. I walked out of my hiding spot and walked towards him. He just raised me a brow before throwing me pieces of clothes.

 **"Take a bath while my brother and mother are out."** He demanded as I catch the clothes that he has thrown.

I just nod as a response. We walked inside the Tsukishima's residence. It was pretty. Everything was simple yet elegant, it was well organized and tidy. My head scanned the area with delight.

 **"Oi quit looking around! Is this your first time seeing an inside of a house?"** He said, arrogantly.

 **"No, but, it's my first time seeing a pretty decent one,"** I answered as I walked towards his direction to the bathroom. **"You know what? In another life, I want to be a character like you."** I said as I skipped through the corridors in their house.

 **"Why? Are you an idiot? That means you won't be real."** He teased.

 **"Well, at least I'm living a decent life?"** I justified it.

He just huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. **"Whatever. Just go and take a bath."** He muttered.

I just gave him a grin as I enter the bathroom. The bathroom had an earthy feel. The walls were large format tiles of white honed travertine and the floor was made of dull brown tiles. The vanities were of dark wood and the counters were brilliant white quartz. There was no bath but instead a huge walk-in shower with two showerheads.

I sat on the bowl, comfortably as I do my ritual. **"Ah, this is life,"** I muttered.

**TSUKISHIMA'S P.O.V.**

As she entered the bathroom, I walked to the kitchen started drinking my hot choco, and ate a piece of strawberry shortcake. I rested on the chair, contemplating my existence when suddenly I heard the main door creak. **"Akiteru?"** I muttered as my eyes grew wide. **"Why are you still here?"**

 **"Oh hi, Kei! I suddenly need to use the bathroom that's why I came back."** He explained as he walked towards the bathroom.

I quickly ran towards the bathroom and blocked his way.

 **"Why?"** My brother asked, confused about my strange actions.

 **"The bathroom's broken it's locked."** I defended.

 **"Is that so? I'll just get the key. I know where it is."** He said as he walked towards the cabinet in which the key is stored. _'Ugh, so persistent.'_ I thought as I walked towards the cabinet and stole the key from his hands.

 **"Why are you acting so strange, Kei? What's the matter?"** My brother asked as his brows met.

 **"I just realize that I'm having diarrhea. Go use bathroom somewhere else."** I explained as I quickly ran towards the bathroom and opened the locked bathroom with the key.

As I entered the bathroom I closed my eyes and turned my back facing the door.

**(Y/N) P.O.V.**

As I rest my ass on the bowl, doing my ritual, I heard the bathroom door being opened by a key. When I turned to check who, I saw Tsukki entering the bathroom as he turned his back facing the door. **"Don't shout."** He commanded.

 **"What are doing?"** I asked, whispering but emphasizing that I'm trying to shout at the moment. 

**"Akiteru is out there. I just saved your ass-"** His sentence was cut when he heard my stomach grumble. The poop came out and the smell started to scatter.

Embarrassed about what's happening I covered my face with the palm of my hands. **"Don't breathe."** I cried out.

I can hear him trying to hold back his disgust. **"Don't mind. This is my fault."** He said as he holds his breath.

 _'Kami-sama! Why did you do this? This is so embarrassing!'_ I ranted in my thoughts.

I quickly took some tissues and bidet. I cleaned myself as fast as I can. I then walked to the sink and washed my hands. **"The disinfectant and Lysol is at the cabinet."** He informed, as my face is so flushed due to embarrassment.

I quickly ran to the cabinet and took the Lysol out. I sprayed it everywhere to remove the stinky scent. **"I'm sorry. "** I muttered.

 **"Whatever. Just take a bath now, so I can leave."** He said as he rested his head on the door, listening to the movements outside.

I stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. My mind was in shreds; I would never get that picture out of my mind. I turned the dial, old and metallic, releasing thousands of lukewarm drops, darkening my hair and trickled down my back. My eyes fell closed over and over, each time showing me the images like photographs. 'EMBARRASSMENT' that's all I can think about.

Once I'm done I took the clothes he gave me a while ago and changed. **"Hey, I'm done,"** I whispered.

He still got his back facing me, as he rested his ear on the door. **"Wait, I'm checking if Akiteru is still outside."** He explained.

Once he's done checking he faced me, scanning me up and down. I looked like a hanger wearing his clothes but, I don't mind. What matters to me right now is, how am I suppose to escape this embarrassment?

 **"Forget what happened a while ago, it's normal. No poop smells like strawberry."** He comforted. He must have felt my embarrassment. I just nod as a response as he opened the door.

 **"He's gone. Get out and start eating fast."** He commanded.

I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen. **"Are we going somewhere?** " I asked.

 **"School."** He answered, coldly.

I ate the food served on the plate as he became occupied with his phone. Fidgeting, he seemed to be texting someone. _'Is he dating someone? But, I don't remember ever reading that he dated someone in the manga.'_ I thought.

After I finished we sneaked on the back door on our way out of the house to avoid his mother who might be going home by that time already. We walked to school a meter apart from each other as I follow him from behind.

 **"Oi! Why are you taking me to school?"** I asked.

 **"What? You want me to leave you in the storage room until someone sees you huh?"** He said. I can imagine him rolling his eyes at this moment.

We walked towards the back of the school and waited. **"What are we waiting for?"** I asked, curious about what is happening.

 **"Your uniform."** He answered straight as he fidgets his phone. I was about to talk to him to lighten the atmosphere when he suddenly wore his headphones.

 _'What could I expect from someone this salty, anyway?'_ I thought as I sat in the corner, playing with the tiny grass.

A minute later, a girl with average height, shoulder-length black hair, grey eyes, and a distinct mole located on the lower left side of her chin arrived.

 **"Wah... Kiyoko-san"** I whispered as I stood up as I saw this beautiful goddess up close. _'No wonder Tanaka and Nishinoya simps over her. She looks like a goddess up close.'_ I thought.

I looked at Tsukishima who's still wearing his headphone. He didn't even bat her an eye until Kiyoko called him out and reach out a paper bag to him.

 **"Thank you, Kiyoko senpai."** He said as he grabbed the paper bag and removed his headphones.

 **"I hope this helps,"** Kiyoko said as I hid behind Tsukishima's back, feeling so small and ugly after seeing such a goddess. I'm too shy to show this ugly face. **"May I ask what's the uniform for?"** She asked.

Tsukishima moved to the side, making me reveal myself to Kiyoko. **"For this crazy woman right here."** He answered.

 **"Your sister?"** Kiyoko asked as she scans me with a smile.

I smiled back and reached my hand out. **"(y/n), Tsukishima's girlfriend "** I introduced.

I looked at Tsukishima before shaking my hand with Kiyoko. His face is so annoyed yet, so tired to even bother to keep up with my craps.

 **"Tch. Annoying."** I heard him mutter. I took the paper bag from his hand and checked the uniform out. My face lightens as I check how pretty the black uniform is.

 **"Wow! Thank you so much, Kiyoko! This uniform is so expensive in my world!"** I shouted as I jumped up and down out of joy.

 **"Your world?"** Kiyoko asked. I was about to answer when Tsukishima covered my mouth using his palm.

 **"She's from the province, please forgive this crazy woman right here. Now, if you'll excuse us."** He explained as he dragged me away from Kiyoko, waving his hand goodbye. **"Are you crazy? Why are you going to disclose that information."** He said, angrily. **"Why am I even asking? Stupid."** He added. I just looked down as he huffed a sigh and pulled himself together.

 **"Go."** He commanded as he pointed to a bathroom nearby, telling me to change. I walked to the bathroom and changed.

Once I'm done, I walked out of the bathroom and walked toward him. He just scanned up and down as he removed his glasses. **"You look like a human being, I guess. But, I don't wanna see you."** He said as he covered his flushed ears with his headphone.

 **"I'll take that as a compliment,"** I said as I grinned at him. He walked forward as he wore his glasses back. **"Pft, I bet I look really attractive right now."** I thought.

We walked inside the campus and turned towards the volleyball gym. My eyes grew at the sight. I just can't believe it, I'm in front of the gym where everything started. I ran towards the volleyball gym and touched the floor and walls outside. **"Do you see this Tsukki! Omayghad! So precious."** I shouted.

 **"You are crazy. It's just a gym. What the heck is special about it?"** He said, annoyed at the noises and actions I'm making.

 **"You wouldn't understand because you're from this world but, in my world this is heaven. Imagine I'm standing in front of the gym where everything started. "** I said enthusiastically.

He just rolled his eyes and walked towards the gym. **"Tch"** He muttered as he opened the gym door. I peeked at the door and saw Karasuno's players warming up.

My face lights up at the sight, my body moved on its own and walked inside. **"WAH!! KARASUNO!!"** I shouted making them face me as Tsukishima facepalmed at my actions.

I ran towards a boy who has unruly, orange hair, and brown eyes. He also has a relatively thin build and short stature that could make him mistaken for a junior high student.

 **"SHOYOOO!"** I shouted as I ran towards him with open arms. Shocked about my sudden approach, he took a step back and made a fighting stance.

 **"Who are you? Wanna fight huh?"** He said. I just laughed.

 **"You really are Hinata Shoyo,"** I said trying to hold my laugh back. After composing my self. I looked up and scanned the area but, it turns out I can't contain my happiness. **"Wah! You guys are real."** I shouted.

I walked towards a boy with black hair that is cropped short, with a fringe that hangs just above his dark blue eyes.

 **"Tobio-"** My sentence was put to a stop when someone grabbed my collar from behind. I turned to look who is it and to my surprise, it's Tsukishima.

His face has anger, annoyance, and disgust written all over. **"Oi! Oi! Stop it."** He said as his golden orbs turned cold, scared of his cols expression, I gave him a nod and calmed down. He released his grip from my collar and walked to the side to place his bag.

 **"Hi,(y/n)!"** Yamaguchi greeted me as he walked towards me.

 **"Hi, Yams!** " I greeted back and smiled. I scanned the area and everyone's looking at me, I waved my hand to them and they did the same.

 **"I expected Karasuno to be chaotic,"** I muttered to Yamaguchi as I giggled.

 **"Well, they are. Maybe they're just shy since you're a girl. Also, Tanaka and Nishinoya-san are out so that's why."** Yamaguchi replied as scratched his chin. I looked at him. He keeps looking down.

 _'He's feeling inferior again isn't he?'_ I thought.

 **"You know what Yams? You'll be someone great someday. I can assure you that. So, keep looking up."** I said as I cupped his face to look at me in the eyes. **"You'll be proud of yourself soon. Maybe you'll encounter a lot of disappointment but, trust the process, okay?"** I said as I gave him a grin.

He just gave me a nod as I removed my hands from his face. **"Sorry,"** I muttered.

 **"Hey!"** I heard someone called out. I looked at who it is and saw Hinata. I smiled at him and waved my hand. **"How did you know me?"** He asked.

I gave him a grin and answered, **"This is a secret, okay? I'm a big fan of yours!"** I whispered to him.

His eyes glimmer as he heard those words. **"Really!?! Have you seen my quick with Kageyama! It goes like wham and bam!"** He said as he jumped up and down.

 **"You're very energetic as ever. "** I chuckled. He tilted his head, confused about why am I talking like I've known him for a long time.

" **Have you met me before?"** He asked.

I was about to answer when I felt an arm on top of my head. **"No, she hasn't."** I looked up and saw Tsukishima.

He looked back at me and raised me a brow. **"What got a problem pipsqueak?"**

I gasped as I covered my mouth, smiling furiously, as I remember Yagami Yato's ASMR video. His eyes met as he saw my expression. **"What?"** He asked, confused.

 **"Call me pipsqueak again!"** I commanded.

 _'Wah! Kami-sama, I just heard the real Tsukishima call me pipsqueak! This heaven! Thank you so much!'_ I thanked the Gods in my thoughts.

 **"No, you crazy woman."** He removed his hand on top of my head and took a step back. **"What kind of weirdo likes to be called a pipsqueak?"**

 **"Me?"** I answered as I laughed.

He just looked at me with disgust and walked away to warm up. I looked to my side and saw Hinata watching us the whole time. **"Oi, (y/n)! You have a crush on Tsukishima don't you?"** He whispered.

I gave him a grin and whispered. **"No, it's the other way around. He likes me."**

Hinata's eyes grew wide as he hears those words. He ran towards Kageyama and whispered him something. After hearing those he gasps and looked at Tsukishima. **"You have a crush on (y/n)?!?!"** They both shouted as I snickered in the background.

Tsukishima looked at me and glared. **"Crazy woman..."** He mouthed as I giggled. 

I just stuck my tongue out to tease him then, he came walking towards my direction. Scared of what he'll do I took a step back but, it turns out I'm driven to the corner.

 **"Oi, Tsukki! Calm down."** They shouted but, he didn't stop. He kept walking towards me and once he reached where I'm standing, he looked down at me.

 **"Shut up!"** He commanded, everyone was so scared. No one has ever seen Tsukishima this mad or, is he?

 **"W-what? I'm just kidding."** I justified but, he's still looking down at me with those cold golden orbs. I watched as the whites in his eyes turned a pure black, and as his iris glowered flaxen. Symbols, lines, and dots formed in the iris, placed in a sort of manner, angry. He raised his arm, thought he was going to hit me, I closed my eyes.

 ***bang*** I heard his hand crash to the wall as he pinned me against the wall. I shivered, I never saw this side of Tsukishima, not even in the manga.

 **"I said I was sorry,"** I begged as I looked at his golden orbs. He then draws near to my face. Face inches apart, I saw his evil smirk as he draws his face closer. I could feel the heat growing in my cheeks. By now they must be beyond an attractive rosiness, flustered. I closed my eyes, scared to see what would happen next.

As I closed my eyes, I saw flashes of manga in my head. _'A kiss!?'_ I thought. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath near my ear, I opened my eyes and saw his nape near my face.

 **"Stop telling people that you're mine."** He whispered, as his warm breath touched my ear, I felt a chill down to my spine. **"You can't handle me."** He added as he raised his head.

 _'So, this is why he pinned me, not because he's angry. He just wants to show superiority.'_ I thought as the nervousness I felt ago fades away. I put a smirk on my face. **"Let's see about that,"** I muttered.

I pulled his collar, making him bow down to my level. My head was angled slightly to the side as my lips came closer and closer to his.

I was surprised to find his lips parted, maybe to shock? _'I'll take that as permission.' I thought._ Our breaths mingled, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss.

 **"Bold. Very bold."** I heard the team muttered as I pulled away. I just chuckled as he was left there shocked and flustered. He was still processing how fast everything happened.

 **"You-"** He shouted when Daichi and Sugawara came to stop him.

 **"You're very bold, (y/n) but, don't do that again next time. You'll trigger this man."** He advised as I giggled.

They then started to practice. I just sat there in the corner watching how they stretch, serve, jump, and spike. It was so mesmerizing to look at. After a few minutes, their morning practice came to an end.

Tsukishima walks to my way as he wipes his sweat. **"Oi, crazy woman. Stay here and hide here until my classes end."** He said as if nothing happened a while ago.

I just gave him a nod as a response. _'I guessed he liked what happened.'_ I thought as I grin. I gave him a grin as a goodbye as he left.

I huffed a sigh as I lay down on the gym floor, contemplating if my stay in this world will be worth it. _'I wonder what time is it in my world? How many days have passed?'_ I thought as I felt drowsiness take over me.

I drifted into consciousness. And then back out. The world was a blur, and random images seemed to float aimlessly around in the pool of my thoughts, as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. They're images of my mom and the real world. A tap on my shoulder momentarily brought me back to the outside world. I turned to look who it is, it was Tsukishima.

 **"Time to go,"** He said as I rubbed my eyes. He reached out his hand which surprised me.

 **"What has gotten into you?"** I asked as I reached out to grab his hand but then, he pulled back his hand.

I glared at him and he just gave me a smirk. **" You have feet, stand on your own."** He said as he started walking outside. I quickly stood up and matched his pace.

 **"Don't you have a practice today?"** I asked as we started to walk home together.

 **"No, it's a rest day. We're going to Tokyo next week for a training camp."** He answered.

 **"Ohh! Nice!! I'll see Bokuto and Akaashi!"** I shouted as my face lit up from excitement.

 **"Who are they?"** He asked, confused.

I just gave him a teasing smile. **"You're curious aren't you?"** I teased.

 **"No, just shut up."** He said as I giggled.

While walking along a stream, my stomach started to grumble. I wasn't able to eat lunch because some four-eyes forgot to feed me.

I heard him huffed a sigh. **"Yeah? You're hungry?"** He muttered.

 _'Arg!! The audacity of this man to ask me that after forgetting to feed me.'_ I ranted in my thoughts as I glared at him straight in the eyes.

 **"You look familiar."** He said with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. **"I'm hungry. I'm not asking what I look like okay?"** I said as I placed my arms beside my waist.

 **"I think I saw you in star wars."** He added as I looked up to him due to his height.

 **"Oh yeah?"** I glared at him.

 **"You look like Yoda."** He teased.

I huffed a sigh. **"At least I can do this,"** I said as I raised my leg to kick him. Then his long hands were able to catch my leg before it could land to him.

 **"Let go!"** I shouted as I tried to push my skirt down so, it won't show my undies.

He looked at me straight in the eyes and gave me a smirk. **"It's payback time."** He muttered as he pushed my leg a bit making me out of balance. My feet slip and I'm falling, or that's what I thought. I felt a hand on my wrist.

 **"Clumsy, crazy, and short? What else can you do huh?"** He teased.

 **"Well, I can fall for you."** I looked at him straight in the eyes as he pulled me back for me to stand straight.

Hie eyes grew wide upon hearing those. **"Idiot. Didn't know that dwarfs are so good with jokes?"** He teased.

 **"Of course that's a joke because I already fell for you,"** I said as I looked at him straight in the eyes. **"I like you even more Kei,"** I confessed. 

His eyes grew wide after hearing those words. I stared at his eyes, I could see wind-stirred waves in her eyes. If one were brave enough to enter their depths, all else would blur and you'd fall so deep in love that you'd choose to stay there, no matter what. Of that, I'm completely sure.

I just smiled as I faced forward, avoiding his gaze. **"I'm just kidding. I can't fall in love with someone who isn't real."** I teased as I felt the atmosphere became heavy.

 **"Here."** He said as he handed me a milk bread from his bag. I took the milk bread and walked forward, trying to hold back the tears at the corner of my eyes.

 _'All this teleporting to this world is fun and all but, it gets painful as the days go by. I'm sorry, Kei.'_ I thought.

 **"Oi"** He called out. I turned around to face him after wiping the tears at the corner of my eyes. I saw him standing at the same spot a while ago, he didn't move an inch. His face shows seriousness.

 **"Why?"** I asked, smiling.

He smiled as tears came streaming down his face. **"Hey, how does it feels to be real?"** He asked. My eyes grew wide as I saw the pain in his golden orbs.

 **"Tsuki...** " Those are the only words I was able to mutter.

He wiped his tears. **"Sorry... I'm just really confused right now."** He said. My body moved on its own. I walked up to him slowly and pulled him closer to me wrapping my arms around him. **"I'm sorry,"** I muttered as I caressed his back.

His tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face upon my touch. I can feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child as he looks down. **"Cry it all out. I'll listen"** I comforted.

 **"I'm just really confused, one moment I feel like everything here is real, next minute I remember what you told me, can't say which one I prefer."** He cried which made my heartache. **"What's making my head spin are the transitions. Is my life already planned? I hate my fate. I don't know which part of me is real..."** He added.

 **"I'm sorry... It's all my fault."** I muttered as he cried his heart out, in my arms, in the arms of the person who made him contemplate his existence.

After he cried, I let him go from my embrace and he started to walk away. We walked home together, words left me. The whole walk was quiet. When we arrived at the gate. **"Forget everything. A character's words don't mean anything."** He said as he walked inside.

I tried to reach my hand to stop him but, my courage disappeared. **"I-"** Those are the only word that came out of my mouth. I walked to the storage room and sat on my bed of boxes.

I huffed a sigh as I lay down. The guilt sat not on my chest but inside my brain. What I had done could not be un-do. I could make amends in subtle ways, but that could never heal the confusion and pain he's feeling right now.

After half an hour, I heard the door creaked open. There he is, standing as nothing happened with food in hand. **"Sorry about that."** He apologized.

I sat up and looked at him. **"It's fine, I understand,"** I replied.

 **"Here, eat this."** He said as he placed the plate in front of me. He sat beside me and gave me a bottle of water. **"I know you're hungry. Go ahead and eat."** He added.

I took the plate and started eating, quietly as I can. He then placed a tab on top of the boxes. **"What's that?"** I asked.

 **" A sorry."** He said as he set up the tab, it started playing a movie.

 **"Why are you saying sorry when you did nothing wrong,"** I asked.

 **"Just forget it, okay?"** He said. I just huffed a sigh and took the tab. He just traced my movements with his eyes as I did something on the tab. I played a dinosaur documentary.

 **"This is better. You like this after all."** I said as I gave him a sweet smile. He just rolled his eyes as he started watching like a kid.

 _'He's so cute.'_ I thought as I ate my food.

After eating my food, I turned to check him, and I saw him sleeping. I just smiled as he slept like a kid. **"Looking at you makes my heart flutter.,"** I muttered as I moved closer.

I removed his glasses and placed them on the side. I took my blanket placed it on top of him. **"Good night, Kei,"** I whispered as I kissed my thumb and placed it on his forehead, making it an indirect kiss. 

Upon waking, I burrowed myself into the warm, soft sheets or, so I thought. I rubbed the remainders of sleep from my eyes and gazed out at the horizon. As my view becomes clear, I was surprised by what I saw. The warm, soft sheets that I thought I burrowed myself into was Tsukishima's leg, I was hugging it the whole time.

He looks at me, his brown eyes shone brightly, reflecting the warmth of the sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They looked at my eyes now, so big and beautiful, so much emotion held inside. They smiled constantly, those doe eyes. **"You're finally awake."** He greeted.

I quickly sat up from my profound sleeping position. **"I'm sorry, I didn't realize what I'm doing last night."** I apologized.

He just nodded as a response as he gets his glasses placed on top of a box. He wiped it before wearing it. **"Let's go."** He said.

 **"Where?"** I asked, confused.

 **"I still have school to attend to, and you're coming with me."** He said as he stood up from his seat, stretching here and there.

I followed him from behind and when we reached the front of his house. His mother came out, holding a paper bag. She seems to be going out to the market. I quickly hid behind Tsukishima's broad shoulders.

 **"Kei, I was looking for you all night. Where were you?"** She asked.

He huffed a sigh as he moved his hand from behind, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my hiding. **"I was with my girlfriend, sorry I didn't tell you."** He said.

My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in more light than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. _'What?'_ I said in my thoughts as I looked at him blinking a hundred times, contemplating if I heard him right.

 **"Now, if you'll excuse us, mom. I'll tell you the details later."** He said as he dragged me inside.

 **"Did you just call me your girlfriend?"** I asked, holding back the smile in my face.

 **"They're just words. There's nothing attached to them."** He said as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink. **"Take a bath and eat."** He commanded.

I did what he told me. I opened the shower and I slide down to the water, letting it block out the sounds around me. _'He's acting different, why?'_ I thought.

After the shower, I walked my way out to the kitchen. There he is, sitting comfortably as if nothing happened. I sat and in front of him and started eating. **"Hey, are you okay?"** I asked.

 **"It's none of your business."** He said, coldly as he stood up to take a bath.

I just huffed a sigh then, started eating breakfast.

Once he's done preparing we walked to school together and as usual, he left me in the volleyball gym to hide. I lay down on the floor with a heavy heart. I don't know what happened or what triggered him to be like this, all I know is that I want to understand.

An hour later, the volleyball gym's door creaked open. I thought it was Tsukishima so I sat up immediately but, I was wrong. It's one of the personnel at the school.

 **"Why are you still here, girl?"** He asked.

I was lost for words, I don't know how to respond. **"I-"** That's all I was able to say.

He dragged me to the office, I was able to meet the vice principal. Upon placing my gaze on him, I can't help but laugh. _'THE WIG'_ That's all in my mind.

 **"Why are you laughing? Ms.?"** He said as his brows met, asking me for my name."

I composed myself together before answering. **"I just remembered something sir and my name's (y/n)."** I answered.

He looked at his record and faced me. **"(y/n), 1st-year class 5? All your records are good what made you do a cutting class?"** He asked as I was left confused.

 _'I am enrolled here?'_ I thought as my eyes grew wide, contemplating how but, at the same time I was happy. I'll be able to me Yachi.

The school personnel dragged me to my classroom, making sure that I get there and not to the volleyball gym. I walked to the class, everyone was busy studying for the exams. I scanned my gaze through the area however, there were no traces of Yachi.

 **"She should be here by now,"** I muttered, she's Karasuno's future manager after all. **"Maybe she's just out somewhere,"** I added as I sat on Yachi's seat, patiently waiting for her.

The teacher came and there was still no Yachi insight. I sat there looking through the window. _'I'm getting a bad feeling about this.'_ I thought.

Lunch came and I went out, only to bump into Kiyoko-san. **"Oh, (y/n)"** She greeted.

 **"Kiyoko-san? Good afternoon."** I greeted back. She handed me a piece of paper.

 **"Do you want to me Karasuno's manager by chance?"** She asked with such beauty and grace, who could dare to say no? **"I think it would help Tsukishima to see his girlfriend on the team**." She added.

I took the paper and looked at the details written in it before gazing at Kiyoko-san one more time. **"How Yachi-san?"** I asked.

She tilted her head, confused. **"Who's Yachi?"** she replied.

My face turned white as chalk as I heard those words came out of her mouth, it's ringing in my ear over and over again. My eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although I was staring straight at Kiyoko she seemed to disappear off my sight.

 **"(y/n)?"** Kiyoko called out. I was back to my senses.

 **"Ahh, yes. I'll come to visit the gym later."** I answered without thoughts. My head is spinning, I can't take in what's happening right now. I was about to go back to my desk when I heard someone called my name.

 **"(y/n)?"** I turned and saw Tsukishima with Yamaguchi by his side, I walked straight to their direction.

 **"You know Yachi right?"** I asked, begging in my thoughts that I did not erase a character because of my existence.

 **"Yachi?** **Who's that?"** He replied.

My head started spinning, I can't digest everything that's happening. I suddenly took on a pale look, as if I'd been painted with white-wash - my lips were barely there. Then with one step backward I crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings, I fainted.

 **"(Y/N)!!"** I heard their faint voice in my ear before everything went black. 

I woke up as if it's an emergency as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing. My heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in my brain and together they are as panic with jump-leads. I looked around, I was in the clinic and I saw Tsukishima by my side, sitting while his head leaned on the wall. His eyes are closed and his face is relaxed.

My heart twisted and sunk with nerves as I sat up on the bed. My breaths came in sharp pants and I tried to gain control, but nothing was working. I tried to breathe calmly, but every time I closed my eyes Yachi was there. She was smiling, guilt taking over me.

 **"(y/n).."** I heard Tsukishima called out. I looked at him and felt tears start to cascade down my face. **"Are you okay?"** He asked

I looked down as I crumpled my fist on the blanket. My thoughts are taking over me. _' I'm sorry Yachi... I've always been fighting for my happiness, why not just this once let me have this moment. Let me be with the person I longed the most. Please can I?'_ I begged in my thoughts as I said sorry to Yachi a hundred times in my head. Those sorry felt like covering a bullet hole with a band-aid to me.

I shake my head violently. I pound it down again and again, but my thoughts will not dislodge themselves. They will drive me insane. Make me into a selfish monster. Yet I keep them deep inside, close to my heart they abide. _'I will not go back...'_ I promised in my thoughts.

 **"Hey?"** Tsukki called out again. **"Are you in pain?"** I turned to him and saw his sincere concern towards me.

I wiped my tears and smiled. **"Don't mind, I'm fine,"** I muttered.

I stood from my bed and Tsukishima grabbed me by my arm, he was looking at me with annoyance. **"What are you doing?"** He asked.

 **"I'm going back, you still have practice and I already applied as your club manager,"** I explained.

 **"Tch,"** I heard him utter. **"Fine, if you wanna die then go. Just don't drag into your mess."** He said as he walked towards the door.

 **"Wait!"** I shouted as I ran to him with my dizzy head and wobbly movements, trying to match his pace. He didn't even bat me an eye and just continued walking just like what the typical Tsukishima would do.

I kept running using all the strength that I just regained. He opened the clinic's door.

***Bang***

He slammed the door as he went out, making me crash my head onto the door via accident. The crash made me fall on the ground as I caressed my forehead.

 **"BAKA TSUKISHIMA!"** I shouted as the door creaked open. There he was standing, trying to hold back his laugh. I just glared at him.

 **"I told you, you'll die without my orders. You're way too stupid to be left alone."** He said as he bent on one knee, gazing on my forehead. He stretched his hand out up to my forehead. **"Move your hand is in the way."** He said as he pushed my hand away from the swollen area. He touched it with great care and sensitivity.

 **"Does it hurt that bad?"** He asked as he pressed the swollen part gently. I just looked at him, mesmerized and grateful to see the salty Tsukishima show such expression. He's worried, and I'm enjoying it.

He suddenly flicked my forehead. **"Ouch!"** I shouted as I glared at him.

 **"Stop staring, I might melt."** He said, smirking. I just smiled at him. _'I made the right choice, I'll make sure I won't regret this._ ** _'_** I thought to myself.

He just huffed a sigh and grabbed me by my arm. **"Stand up."** He commanded. I stood up with him supporting me. He then rolled his eyes and faced his back on me, bending on one knee. **"Hop in, before I change my mind."** He commanded.

I cannot contain my romantic excitement. I squealed. **"You'll do that?"** I asked as I rode his back. He started to stand.

 **"Tch."** I heard him mutter. **"Be noisy one more time and I'll drop you."** He threatened as he started walking towards the gym. I wrapped my hand around his neck and leaned my head on my shoulders.

 **"I thought I'm gonna lose you..."** I whispered to myself.

 **"What?** **Did you** **say something?"** He asked. I just shook my head and closed my eyes. I can smell his hair and clothes, he smells like water. Clean, as though he recently ventured out of the shower. As his aroma fills my nose, it's bound with a delicate tone of coconut and a trace of newly culled mint.

After a few minutes, we reached the gym, there they were standing with eyes wide open. They couldn't believe it. Even the thought of Tsukishima holding a girl was impossible in their thoughts but, I existed, I became Heather of the story. I just smirked as he put me down.

As my feet reached the ground, I tucked a bit of my hair to the back of my ear as I make a silly face that I thought was cute. Suddenly, I felt someone tap my hand, it was Tsukishima. **"Don't do that. You're not cute. You look like a goose."** He teased as I took baby steps to the corner as Kiyoko-san walked towards me for support. Tsukishima on the other hand followed me from behind, anticipating my movement indirectly, checking if ever I would trip and fall any minute.

 **"Hi everyone! Let me introduce your new manager, (y/n)."** Kiyoko introduced me to the others as I waved my hand and smiled.

 **"Whaa!!" Another goddess!"** I heard two boys shouted, I knew it from that very moment it was Tanaka and Nishinoya. They ran towards me and jumped with arms wide open.

 **"Nishi-"** My attempt to welcome them with arms wide open as well was cut abruptly. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, he pulled me close to him. **"Back off."** He commanded, in a cold manner. I turned to look at him, it's Tsukishima with a serious face as if he's ready to bite if ever someone touches his property.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw and heard Tsukishima's action. They can't believe it, neither do I. 

I looked at him with shock written all over my face. I just can't believe it the great salt touching me and telling people to back off. Just, wow! That's too much for me to digest.

The two boys who are running a while ago is now glaring at us with a teasing look. **"Y/N and Tsukki sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"** They chanted as they dance around circling each other.

Tsukishima's face turned red as he covered his face with a facepalm. **"I'm just being cautious since I'm her guardian. She just fainted."** He defended as he removes his arm from my shoulder slightly pushing me away from him.

Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to tease him as I giggled in the background. **"By guardian, you mean boyfriend? HOHO!"** Tanaka teased.

 **"Tsukishima's in love!! Tsukishima's in love!!"** Nishinoya added.

Tsukishima glared at them and was about to talk back when suddenly Daichi huffed a sigh and clapped his hands twice. **"Enough, you guys can flirt later."**

 **"But-"** Tsukishima uttered but was cut by Daichi's glare. He just rolled his eyes and paid his attention.

 **"We have more important matters at hand,"** Daichi added before turning his gaze to Takeda sensei who's patiently waiting for his turn to announce.

We gathered in front of coach Ukai and Takeda while we sat on the floor, anticipating carefully about what he's about to announce. I sat in between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who's giving heir full attention to Takeda Sensei.

Takeda sensei's face shows seriousness. I can feel the tension in the atmosphere, it's like something big is about to happen. He breathes in and breathes out before starting his announcement. **"So, as you guys all know next week we're invited to a training camp from Nekomata Sensei."** He paused and gaze at Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka. **"But, you guys need to accomplish one obstacle."**

I gazed upon the four, looking at their facial expression while I try to hold my laugh back. Their faces look so, nervous and excited at the same time. It's like they're torn whether to be excited about the training camp or to be nervous about the obstacle that Takeda sensei was talking about.

 **"Sensei!! What the obstacle? Is it receiving??"** Hinata asked cheerfully, hoping that this obstacle that Takeda sensei was talking about was about volleyball.

 **"You're going to take your exams and if you fail you won't be able to join the training camp."** Takeda sensei announced.

Everyone seemed fine with it but, the four looked like their soul just escaped their body.

 **"But I never got a double-digit in my test!"** Hinata shouted.

Tsukishima on the other hand seemed chill until he saw Kageyama, who seemed chill at first but, couldn't contain that he's panicking on the inside.He walked towards Kageyama's direction giving him a smirk. **"Ara, ara. I didn't know the king isn't good at studies."** He teased.

Kageyama just glared at him, annoyed at what Tsukishima did I walked to Kageyama. _'If he just knew that he'll be tutoring these idiots.'_ I thought as I walked toward Kageyama's direction.

I looked him in the eye and he just faced me with confusion written all over his face. **"Fighting!"** I said as I raised both my fist aligned on my face, awkward about what I did since it's a Korean gesture, he just did the same.

 **"Tch."** I heard Tsukishima utter before turning his back on us. I just brushed it off and walked towards Hinata and cheered him the same way. It was so nice to talk to your fictional characters up close, they're making my heart melt even more.

After a while, the practice was dismissed, and everyone started to go on their separate ways to their home. Tsukkishima, Yamaguchi, and I walked on our way home. It was quiet, no one's willing to talk. I can even hear my heart pounding due to their silence. I was about to talk when suddenly, some shouted Tsukishima's name, it's a familiar voice. **"Tsukishima!"** He shouted.

We turned around and saw Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata tapped Kageyama and they both took a deep bow. **"Please teach us for the exams,"** Hinata shouted while Kageyama seemed to have whispered those words.

I turned to Tsukishima and there was a smirk on his face. **"Pft~ Gomen! Kindly, say it loudly, king. I can't seem to hear you."** He teased as he puts his signature teasing face.

Hinata tapped Kageyama's back. **"Go on."** He whispered. Kageyama just glared at Hinata before bowing one more time and shouting those words loudly. **"Please teach me, Tsukishima."** He said.

Tsukishima just laughed in the background. **"Fine, but, I'll only teach you after club periods."** He said as he started to walk away. I bowed to Hinata and Kageyama before matching Tsukishima's pace, giving them a silent goodbye.

I just smiled as I realized that I'm witnessing the scenes that I just used to read and watch, face to face. _'This is so cool!'_ I thought as I felt proud of myself for being selfish even if I had to sacrifice Yachi.

 **"Hey, (y/n),"** Yamaguchi called out. I turned to him and smiled.

 **"What is it Yams?"** I asked as I looked at him with awe. _'This is the person that people we're bashing for his timid attitude? He's way too adorable to be hated.'_ I thought as I waited patiently for his answer.

 **"You belong to class 5, right?"** He asked back. I just gave him a nod as a reply. **"SO, you're good with studying. Do you mind helping me with English?"** He asked.

 **"But you're supposed to ask Yach-"** I replied but, it was cut when I remembered that she's gone.

 **"Yach??"** Yamaguchi answered.

 **"No, it was no one,"** I said as I felt the color fade from my face and my hands started to shiver. I'm scared of the consequences of my selfish desires. **"Anyway, I'll teach you,"** I added.

Suddenly, I felt Tsukishima tugged my arm. **"We're going this way, we need to stop by somewhere."** Tsuskishima excused as tugged my arm, pulling me away from the place, giving no time for Yamaguchi to answer.

We stopped by a park, it was already dark and the lights of the moon and the street lighting are the only visible things. **"Explain."** He commanded.

 **"Explain what?"** I asked, confused about what's happening or more as I know but, I didn't want to answer because I'm too scared to be judged by the person I longed for the most.

 **"I know that you know what I'm talking about. Let's stop acting stupid and start talking."** He said, in a cold manner but, for it sounded more like a thread that if I didn't do what's he's telling me to do, I won't have a home to sleep in.

I looked down as I felt guilty about my actions. I never wanted any of this to happen but, I guess I can't do anything about it. **"Yachi was supposed to be here, not me,"** I muttered as I felt my eyes started to water.

He didn't utter a word instead he patiently waited for my explanation. **"She was supposed to be your manager, not me. Upon my arrival here, I think I changed some things."** I paused as I wiped the tears that were cascading on my face. **"No, more like I made a mistake when I wished to come here. To interfere with your story. "** I added.

He took steps towards my direction.

_'One,_

_two,_

_three,'_ I counted in my thoughts. Suddenly, I found myself in his warm embrace. It was very comforting. I felt so safe like nothing in this world can harm. His arms felt like it accepts every flaw that I have. **"There's nothing wrong with what you wished for."** He paused as he huffed as a sigh, caressing my back as I cried. **"If that's what makes you happy then, be as selfish as you want."** He added.

I don't know but, hearing those words come out his mouth gave me strength it felt like he was pushing me up. It made me cry my heart out as we stayed in that position for God knows how long. 

Once I calmed down, he let go of me from his embrace and removed his jacket. **"Wear it."** He commanded as hand me his jacket.

I looked at him, confused as to why he's giving his jacket all of a sudden. **"Why?"** I asked while I sniff, calming myself down.

 **"You're ugly when you cry so, hide."** He said as he rolled his eyes. He took his jacket and placed it on top of my head, covering my head up to my face. **"It's also cold at night, so keep yourself warm."** He added.

After that, silence took over as we walked home together. The tall metal street lamps cast an artificial glow onto the streets below, illuminating fallen leaves in garish yellow light. I looked at Tsukihsima as he walked. He looks so peaceful like there's nothing in this world that could harm him. His aureate hair has turned an unnatural color under the cold glow of the moon. It's so pretty it makes me want to ruffle it with my hands.

As I gaze at him with awe without me noticing, I'm lost to his beauty. A beauty that I used to see and mesmerize in photos and fan arts is now in front of me, alive and talking. Suddenly, he turned around and gazed at me. **"What are you looking at?"** He said.

That's when I realized that I stopped walking without me noticing when I started to mesmerize his beauty. **"You,"** I replied.

Even though it's dark somehow, the rays of light that the moon is giving makes it the more visible in my eyes that he's flustered. He placed the back of his hand against his face, trying to cover his flushed face. **"Shut up."** He said as he walked towards my direction and grabbed me by my wrist. **"Let's go home, idiot."** He said.

My eyes grew wide upon hearing those words. _'Home?'_ I thought.

In my world, there wasn't a place where I feel like it's home however, he made me feel like I'm home. I just smiled and looked up. _'Arigato, mama.'_ I thanked my mom in my thought, I know that she's the one who granted my wish. Then, I looked at Tsukishima and smiled. **"Yeah, let's go home."**

We walked together as he held me by my wrist. The walk was quiet, no words, just the both of us and the moon. The moon witnesses that we have feelings that are not visible, where the other does things to prevent himself from being miserable. While the other's honesty is what makes her believable, for both of us have their fears slowing us.

After a few minutes, we arrived at Tsukishima's residence. There we saw Tsukishima's mother, with worried written all over her face. She came in rushing towards Tsukishima's direction, with arms wide open and tears cascading her face. It's a vivid representation of a mother's love, something that I lost in my early stage of life.

She embraced Tsukki as he let go of my wrist. **"Where have you been? It's already late."** She cried as she looked up to his tall son, caressing his cheeks and eyes full of worry.

Tsukishima grabbed his mother's wrist and pulled it down in a gentle manner. **"I'm fine, ma. I've been through worse."** He assured his mother.

 **"Like what?"** His mother asked.

 **"Like entangling my life with a crazy woman.."** He said as he faced me with a smirk. My eyes grew wide as I remove his jacket that was covering my face to say hi to his mother. **"Like her.."** He added.

I just glared at him before turning to his mother. I bowed to his mother and smiled. **"Hi, ma'am. I'm (y/n)."** I introduced.

Her mother smiled. Her sweet smile somehow evoked me about my mother. She walked toward me and held my hand. **"Thank you for taking care of my son. I know he's a handful."** She said with a smile. **"Also, call me 'mama'."** She added.

I felt the whole world in my heart as blush seared through my cheeks, and for a minute, I thought my face was on fire. I suddenly felt awkward, demure, and coy. Going as far as attempting to hide my rosy features behind my fingers. I felt that his mother's pairs of eyes were looking at me – all eagerly waiting for a reaction, a response, like an excited kid. **"No, not at all, ma'am, I mean mama,"** I said.

Tsukishima, on the other, hand chuckled in the background. **"Why so serious? You were just crying a while ago."** He teased.

I glared at him, and his mother laughed. **"You two look good together."** She said as she held me by my hand. **"Before you go home, why not have dinner with us first?"** She pleaded.

I was about to answer but, Tsukishima suddenly spoke. **"She's not going anywhere. She'll stay here for a month or two."** He said, which made my eyes grew wide and turned to him.

 **"Why is there something wrong?"** His mother asked.

 **"Her parents are out of the country, and she's too clumsy to be left alone,"** Tsukishima answered, then grabbed me by my wrist. **"Excuse us ma my girlfriend is tired. We'll catch up later. "** He said and started to pull me inside their house. I just bowed down to his mother as I passed by her as respect.

We went upstairs and went into a room. It's a simple colored room with a mini dinosaur collection and his Uniform hanging on the side. **"I can't believe it!"** I shouted, which made him turn around.

 **"Can't believe what?"** He asked, confused.

 **"I'm actually inside your room! Like, do you know how many fans of yours wanted to be in here!"** I answered as I felt excitement rushing inside me.

He huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes. **"You mean how many crazy women, like you?"** He teased. **"What a pain."** He added as he lay down on his bed.

I sat beside his bed and placed my hand on my chin. I stared at him, and somehow, the stare isn't quite the word for what I'm doing, though I'd fit the dictionary definition to a tee. My eyes rest, not unblinking but slowed. Yet, the effect is soft and inviting instead of harsh.

 **"Stop staring. I might melt."** He said as he turned his back on me, moving to the side of the bed.

 **"Are you tired?"** I asked.

 **"No, but you need to stop staring at me. I can feel it from behind."** He commanded.

 **"I'm your girlfriend. You already told your mother that. You can't stop me."** I teased as I continued to mesmerize the beauty of his back. His golden hair made my hand reach out to its own accord to ruffle it.

Suddenly, he turned around and gave me a cold stare as he removed his glasses and glare at me once more. My hand froze in mid-air. My eyes and my mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. He tilted his head before grabbing my hand. **"Then, I'll make you stop."** He said.

He then pulled me by hand, placing me on the bed. In a blink of an eye, I saw myself under him as he pinned me on the bed. He draws his face near mine and passed by my lips as he was going for my ear. **"Now, I dare you to stare."** He said in a husky voice, which sent a chill down my spine. **"I may be fictional, but remember, I'm a man too. Don't get too cocky to your advances (Y/N)."** He said as he emphasizes my name. 

_'This man, seriously? You think you'll be able to scare me like that. I'm already made this far so, why back out now.'_ I thought as a smirk formed on my face.

 **"That look on your face tells me that you'll kiss me in a blink of an eye."** He said, and I just chuckled.

 **"So, you're used to my actions now, aren't you?"** I teased.

He just stared straight into my eyes. **"I don't know, am I?"** He said and smirked.

With an idea in mind, I slowly draw my face closer to his as he stays still anticipating my movements. **"If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, the lips are the same thing for the body..."** I muttered with our lips inches apart. **"May I do the honor to intrude the gateway to your body?"** I teased as I moved my lips closer to his, but as soon as I was nearly there, he placed his hand in between our lips.

 **"Your old tricks won't work on me anymore."** He said as he tilted his head with a smirk. I locked my eyes on his eyes, and he did the same. The room was silent. All you can hear is the ticking clock and our heavy breathing.

Suddenly the door creaked open. **"Kei-"** There he was, Tsukishima's brother, Akiteru. His face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. In that instant, his skin became greyed, his mouth hung with lips slightly parted and, his eyes were as wide as they could stretch.

 **"Nii-san..."** Tsukishima muttered as his eyes grew wide. He moved back from his position, away from me, while looking at his brother.

 **"I'm sorry! I think I interrupted you two!"** He shouted as he closed the door.

Tsukishima ran to the door and held his brother by his shoulder, making his brother turn around. **"Akiteru, it's not what you think it is."** He explained as his face is turning bright red with every second.

Akiteru placed his pointer finger on his lips and muttered. **"Shhh, I understand everything..."** He then places his hand on his brother's shoulder. **"You're a grown-up now! You even got a girlfriend before your brother."** He cried as he faked wipe his tears from his eyes.

 **"I-"** Tsukishima tried to utter a word but was cut by Akiteru's fingers on his lips, telling him to shush.

 **"Shh, take this. Protection is the best prevention."** Akiteru said as he handed something to his brother before turning away.

Tsukishima turned his direction to me as I sat on the bed. He then sat on the bed with a facepalm. I looked at what's on his hand, which made my eyes grew wide. **"A condom?"** I muttered, which made me laugh afterward.

Tsukishima turned to me and glared. **"What's so funny, huh?"** He asked in an arrogant tone. I didn't answer and just laughed.

He then tosses the condom to the trash bin. **"Tch,"** I heard him utter, and I just giggled.

 **"You're brother's cute."** I complimented. He didn't even bat to my compliment to his brother and just lay down. **"Hey, Tsukki..."** I called out and turned to him as he lay's on the bed, staring at the ceiling. **"Your brother's the reason to why you hated volleyball, right?"** I asked.

He huffed a sigh. **"If that's the Tsukishima in your world, say so then, that answers your question."** He answered as if every energy in his body was gone.

I was about to ask another question, but he suddenly stood and walked towards his desk. **"Don't disturb me. I'm going to study."** He said as he put his headphones on.

I just rolled my eyes. _'But I don't want you to study...'_ I said in my thoughts. That's when I realize I'm living the life of Yachi, and I'm the hope of Kageyama and Hinata. I walked towards him with an idea in mind. I removed his headphone, which made him turn around to face me.

 **"What the f*ck? Do you not understand what 'Do not disturb means'?"** He shouted as I pouted.

 **"Teach me. Let me study with you."** I begged while pouting, in thoughts that I am cute right now, and he'll teach me.

 **"What are you? A duck? Stop pouting, idiot."** He said as he grabbed his headphones from my hand. He wore his headphone and took some notebooks from his shelf. He threw it to me afterward. **"Study on your own, idiot."** He said as the notebook went flying.

I caught the notebook and sat on the floor with a pen in hand. I turn to a small coffee table on the floor. I placed the notebooks there and started to open the pages of the notebook. As I turn the pages, there are already notes written in it. _'Aww, salty yet, sweet, huh? No wonder you have a lot of fangirls in the outside world.'_ I thought.

I turned to him and mouthed the words 'Thank you' without him hearing nor noticing. I started to read his note somehow instead of studying I was mesmerizing by his handwriting. They're neither neat nor messy. They're just average but, the black ink upon the white page may bring such enlightenment as to light up the world, my world.

As I study, I tried to keep my eyes open I did. But it was so hard, and I was so comfortable. Soon, that was all that I was aware of: The soft rug underneath me, the warmth of the table where my head was laying. My eyes began to drift closed. I was blissfully unaware of what was going on around me. Then it was just me and the darkness.

**Tsukishima's P.O.V.**

It was getting late, and no one in the house called for dinner yet. My stomach's starting to growl, and I know that crazy woman is already hungry. I stood up from my seat and turned to check what's she's doing. I saw her resting her head on the coffee table with the notebook on the side.

I don't know why, but, somehow, my lips arch up on its own.

I folded my knees to match her level and checked the notebook. I saw sketches of dinosaurs. **"Idiot. I told you to study not, draw some dinosaurs."** I muttered as I took the notebook and fixed it on the side.

I looked at her, her features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased her brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. She looked peaceful. I took the blanket from my bed and placed the blanket up over her shoulder. **"Funny, how you don't look so crazy when you're asleep. You look more like an angel, just like how you fell from the sky."** I muttered as I continued to get mesmerized by her beauty.

I sat beside her, inches apart. My body moved to its own accord and pushed her hair back to her ear, making me see her facial features better. I rest my head on the table, facing her.

 **"Do you ever get tired?"** I asked then, huffed a sigh. **"Your lips continued to arch up a smile, but your eyes tell the exact opposite. Whenever I looked at you in the eye, I can see loneliness and fear. Something that seemed scarier than my existential crisis. It tells me that I could never understand."** I whispered as my hand moved to her face with my forefinger, I traced her facial features with my gentle hands.

Starting from her brows to her eyes, I traced them. **"This... and that... Shows sorrow."** I whispered as my hand traced her nose next. **"This, it's like a little potato, the size of a baby's closed fist. Cute."** I muttered as my face arched up a smile. I traced her lips next.

 **"A deep curve on your lips makes the world stop around me. Though your lips are pretty, it is the feel of them that sends my mind into a sensual state of intoxication of wanting more."** I paused as I reminisced that timed to where our lips men, whether it is something I wanted or not. It made my heart flutter and arch a deep smile on my face, too bad she's asleep to see this. **"You have this smile that makes me feel happy about being alive just a bit more even not as a human that I thought I am,"** I whispered as I placed my hand down on the table.

My head has become foggy, like someone who has drunk alcohol then takes them into oblivion. It's as if every eyelash weighs more than it should and gravity has been turned up tenfold. In moments I acquiesce and rest my head on my arms, brain checking out as I slide into instant sleep.

After a few hours, I woke up with the smell of food on the table. I opened my eyes, and there was no (y/n) insight. I looked around, she wasn't on the bed. I scanned the room and saw a note beside the plate.

 ** _"You two looks so good together, so I took a picture. If you're looking for her, I woke her up. You know I can't always let you have your way (insert wink emoji)."_** The note says.

I facepalmed. **"This must be Akiteru's fault,"** I muttered. I took the plate and placed it on my study table. I then, walked outside my room to check on (y/n). I'm not usually like this but, she makes me care for her more each day.

I walked down the stairs and saw them and mom talking. I took a step back and sat on the stairs as I listened to their conversation.

 **"How's my son, (y/n)?"** My mother asked.

 **"He's not the best but, for me he is."** She paused I can imagine her face arching a smile by now. **"He's pretty salty but, he grew up to be a fine man to love a woman with all his heart."** She added. I felt butterflies on my stomach as I heard her utter those words. I've never been good with other people but, it does feel good to be complimented by someone like her.

After knowing she's okay I walked upstairs to my door but, then I bump into my brother. **"Kei-"** He tried to call out my name but, I covered his mouth my palm and signed him to shush. I pushed him back to his room, and there we sat on his bed.

 **"Why?"** He asked.

I just shrugged as I lay my back to his bed. **"Mom and (y/n) are talking downstairs,"** I replied.

My brother just chuckled to my reply. **"You like her don't you?"** He asked which made me turn to him.

 **"Of course! She's my girlfriend."** I answered fast, scared to be caught by my brother's intuitions.

 **"You're not dating, I know that, Kei. You can't fool your brother. You're a bad liar after all."** He said as he huffed a sigh. He then, lay his back down to his bed and looked me in the eye. **"Do you love her?"** He asked once more, this time with a seriousness in his eyes.

I looked up the ceiling, and reach my hand out as the other keeps my head at rest. **"If this throbbing in my chest means I like her, then I guess that's a yes,"** I answered.

 **"So, why are you still acting like a jerk?"** He paused and stood up. **"Go get her,"** He said before leaving the room.

 _'Now, that he mentioned it, I never got to tell her how I feel about her yet. Despite how many confessions she made_. _'_ I thought.

 **"I'll confess..**."

**(Y/N) P.O.V.**

Morning came, and we both prepared ourselves to school. We walked together, and surprisingly, he's super quiet, and somewhat he seemed very nice today. For example, this morning instead, of throwing the clothes at me like he usually does, he gave it to me in a kind and gentle matter. _'Weird'_ I thought.

The day went by so fast, and it's already lunch. As I head out of the classroom, I bumped into Yamaguchi. **"Hey, Yams!"** I shouted.

 **"Hey (y/n), I was looking for you."** He said as he waved his hand. I tilted my head and saw two guys hiding behind him. An orange-haired one and a black-haired one.

 **"Kageyama? Hinata**?"I muttered. Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head as our gap grew near.

 **"I'm sorry they wanted to come along, I hope you don't mind,"** Yamaguchi explained as Hinata and Kageyama came out of their hiding.

 **"Yosh! Teach us please (y/n)-sensei!!"** Both of them shouted as they bow down, giving me their notebooks. I just gave out a soft laugh. They're so cute.

 **"Sensei? Haha, no."** I said as I waved both gesturing them that there is not a need for them to call me sensei. After a few greetings and introductions, we walked inside the classroom to my seat and I started teaching them the lessons that I learn from Tsukishima's notebook. Everything went well, they understood quickly until my stomach started to growl, which made them turn their heads on me. **"I'm sorry I haven't-"** My sentence was cut when someone patted my head with something.

 **"Eaten."** He said. I turned and saw Tsukishima holding a few snacks in his hand and box of milk on the other, which is placed on top of my head.

 **"Tsukki? What are doing here?"** I asked as I blinked my eyes twice unable to believe what I'm seeing.

 **"Why else do you think I'm here, idiot."** He paused as he rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh. **"I'm here to feed you."** My eyes grew wide upon hearing him utter those words. He is weird today.

 **"Are you dating already??"** Hinata asked cheerfully as he gazed at the both of us, constantly.

We looked at each other before answering.

 **"Yes,"** I answered and smiled.

 **"No."** He answered.

We turned to gaze upon each other with our brow meeting the other, as to why our answers contradicted. We just had eye contact and nodded, thinking that we have the conclusion to our final answer.

 **"No"** I answered.

 **"Yes."** He answered. I turned to him and glared, mouthing him 'what the fuck?'. He just shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

 **"The relationship status ain't important."** He said then, glared at Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. **"What's important is that she needs to eat. Now may you excuse us?"** He said then grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to the cafeteria.

When we arrive, we took a vacant table and sat. **"Why are being nice today?"** I asked.

 **"Just shut up and eat."** He commanded as he handed me the snacks that were in his hand a while ago. I grabbed a snack and opened it. I started eating as he watches.

 **"Weird. Why are you looking at me like that?"** I asked.

 **"Because the moon is pretty tonight."** He muttered as he looked at me straight in eyes, hands fidgeting.

 **"Are you okay, Tsukki? The sun is clearly up and you're blabbering weird shts. You've been acting weird the whole day."** I asked, confused about what the heck is wrong with him today. He just rolled his eyes and stood up.

 **"Forget it. Just eat that and leave."** He said as he started walking away leaving me and the food he gave behind.

**NOTE: _Maybe people already know this, but the moon looks beautiful tonight is a term invented by a famous poet in the Japanese 1900s for a guy to express love for someone._**

\---CUT---

A week passed by, and everything went well, just like how the anime progresses. Hinata and Kageyama still need to take another exam at the weekend. On the other hand, Tsukishima still acted weird. For the whole week, he came to me every lunch to give me food, and then he tells Kageyama, Hinata, and Yamaguchi to leave me alone.

 **"Oi!"** Tsukishima called out. I turned to his direction, and he's waiting for me to get inside the bus. **"Are you just going to stand there?"** He asked sarcastically.

I glared at him and bent down to take the bags needed for the training camp, one bag on my right, and the other on my left. They're pretty heavy so, I kept swaying while walking.

 **"Tch,"** I heard him utter then, walked to my direction. He flicked my forehead, causing me to close my eyes as a reaction. **"I'm taking these with me."** He commanded, then took the bags in my hand before walking away.

 **"Wait! That's my job as a manager."** I shouted, making him turn in to my direction. He glared at me then, raised me a brow.

 **"It's a command. I believe you know what a command means since you're not as stupid as I thought you are."** He said before completely walking inside the bus.

I followed him from behind. He placed the bags on the top shelf of the bus, then walked towards his seat. I was about to sit on the front but, I saw bags on the seat beside Kiyoko so, I looked around. I saw open seats at the back.

I walked in that direction, and to my surprise, someone suddenly grabbed me by my wrist. I turned to look who and saw Tsukishima. He's resting his head by the seat's head support, with his eyes closed.

Slowly, he turned his head to me and opened his eyes. It was cold. It feels like showing its superiority. **"You. Seat. Here."** He said as he angled his head, looking like he's gesturing me to sit beside him.

I looked at his hand and glared at him. **"How about Yams?"** I asked.

He just rolled his eyes and gave me a cold glare. **"He can sit elsewhere but, you? You're staying with me."** He commanded as he tugged me by my wrist, making me sit with him by force. He then huffed a sigh as I sat down. **"That's better,"** He muttered as he wore his sleeping mask and leaned his head by the window.

When Yamaguchi came, he saw that I'm sitting on his seat, which made me give him a sorry bow. He just patted my head and smiled. **"It's okay,"** Yamaguchi said before leaving to sit at the back. 

The bus started to move, and I was stiff the whole time. I'm so scared to fall asleep because if I do, I might drool, and it'll be, very humiliating. Time went by, and my head started swinging up and down with every drowsiness I'm feeling.

Suddenly, I felt a hand moved around my shoulder and pressed my head onto his shoulder. It was Tsukishima. **"Tsuki-"** I muttered but was cut off by his phrase.

 **"Call me, Kei."** He commanded as he continued to press my head on his shoulder, making me land to him. **"Sleep. If you're thinking about drooling, don't mind,"** He said as he removed his sleeping mask and removed his jacket. He placed it above my head, giving it cover to my face. **"Feeling comfortable?"** He asked.

I felt my chest throbbing what, a sweet feeling. I felt blush burned through my cheeks, and it felt like a hot oven. I suddenly felt awkward as I attempted to hide my rosy cheeks behind Tsukishima's jacket.

I heard him chuckled a bit as he embraced me by one hand. It was warm, and I felt at home. After a while, I felt the drowsiness took over me, but I didn't mind anymore cause' I know he's there.

Hours passed, and I felt someone tugging me back and front, to what I believe is the attempts to wake me up. I didn't bother and continued my sleep. Suddenly, I felt someone draw near my face and blew a breath on my ear. **"Ear check,"** He whispered in a husky voice which, sounded so sexy. It sent a chill down my spine. **"If you don't wake up in a count of 3, I might take you away as Nekoma's manager instead."** He added, and those words made me open my eyes. I turned to him, and our faces are inches apart.

 **"Kuroo Tetsurou??"** I said as my eyes grew wide at the view. It was him no matter how many blinks I make.

 **"Oya? How did you know me?"** He asked as he sat beside me in a chair. I scanned the area and saw myself in a white painted room which looks like a clinic.

I turned to him. **"Forget about that. Why am I here?"** I asked.

He turned his gaze forward and checked his nails in a sassy manner as he answered. **"Well, your coach asked for a clinic since you're fast asleep and burning. I guess they made you rest here."** He answered.

 _'What? Burning?'_ I thought as I pressed my palm on my head, which made me believe that I am burning. But, the question is 'HOW?'. I scanned the whole room with my eyes, and that's when I realized. _'Kuroo's here, which never happened in the manga. That means I'm changing the story, and the story is changing me.'_ I thought.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. **"Oh, there's Karasuno's number 11."** He said. I turned to look at the person at the door. It was Tsukishima. His brows met the other as his eyes were filled with anger as he looked at Kuroo.

 **"Tsukki..."** I muttered, which made him turn in my direction.

He gave me a soft glare. **"It's Kei,"** He said as he turned back his gaze to Kuroo. **"What are you doing here?"** He asked.

 **"My hands are going nuts to all those blocking, you know? So, I came here to get some bandages, and I might as well check out the Karasuno's pretty manager that everyone was talking about. "** He answered, which made me confuse. _'Did I just become popular by getting a fever? Hmm, that's cool, maybe I should always get sick.'_ I thought. Kidding aside, I'm confused as to why the atmosphere in this room is so heated.

Tsukishima walked in my direction. **"Are you okay now?"** He asked.

 **"I am ok-,"** I answered, but was cut by Kuroo's sudden answer.

 **"He seems fine to me. I checked her temperature a while ago. Thank me later, bro."** He said as he stood up and tapped Tsukishima by his shoulder.

I saw Tsukishima's expression grew colder as he clenched his fist. He turned to Kuroo and grabbed him by his collar. **"Who gave you permission to touch her?"** He asked but, it sounded more like a threat rather than a question.

 **"Tsukki.."** I called out in attempts to calm him down but, my body won't cooperate. He continued to glare at Kuroo.

Kuroo just chucked. **"Are you two dating? You seemed like you're not."** He teased.

 **"So, what if we aren't rooster head? It's none of your business but, I tell you crows are territorial. What's mine regardless, of the other person's opinion, is mine."** He said as he let goes of Kuroo's collar and gave him another death glare before turning his back. **"I'll see you later (y/n)."** He said as he walked out of the clinic.

He must be so frustrated to walk out after just coming inside to check on me. **"Kei..."** I uttered. I turned my gaze to Kuroo, and he's laughing.

Suddenly, he turned to me and smirked. **"Interesting..."** He muttered as he walked towards the door. **"(y/n), you somehow caught my attention. Well then, I'll see you around, chibi-chan. "** He said as he goes out of the room.

 **"Chibi-chan!?!? Yagami Yato!?! AAAA!!"** I shouted as I felt my chest throbbing like it's going to burst anytime soon. I ran out the door to check them. I feel like I'm dreaming.

I went back inside the clinic and took some fever patch before going out. I realized that I can't just stay inside the clinic and miss the fun, right?

I walked straight to the gym to where they are playing. Kiyoko saw me and walked towards my direction. **"(y/n), why are you here?"** She asked.

 **"I wasn't sick, to begin with,"** I said with a smile. **"Can I stay? I wanna watch them grow."** I said.

Kiyoko huffed a sigh. **"Fine, but please be sure you're fine."** She said as I smiled as a response.

I sat on a bench as I watched them dive here and there. Suddenly a specific person caught my attention, it's Bokuto. Due to excitement, I quickly ran towards his direction jumping. **"Bokuto!!"** I shouted, which made him turn in my direction. Shocked about my sudden approach, he hid behind Akaashi.

I just chuckled at the sight, he looks like a baby owl hiding behind his mother. **"Bokuto-san, it's just (y/n), Karasuno's manager,"** Aakashi assured Bokuto, which made him come out of Aakashi's behind.

 **"Hey! Hey! Hey!"** He greeted as he posed so proud. **"Hi (y/n), I'm Bokuto."** He added as he smiled at me.

I chuckled. **"Yes, I know. You're Bokuto, and he's Akaashi."** I said as I pointed to Akaashi and smile. He just bowed his head as a greeting. _'He's so lowkey elegant. My soft heart can't take this. I'm in love with them.'_ I thought as I felt my cheeks burn. I don't know if it's due to the fever that I don't know where I got.

 **"Agaashee! She knows us so cool!! How about him?"** He pointed to a tall guy with a fringe on his right side that partially covers his eye. He's wearing a black shirt and red sweatpants.

 **"Oh him? That Kuroo."** I said with a grin.

 **"You're cool (y/n). Do you have superpowers?!"** Bokuto asked enthusiastically, which made Akaashi facepalm.

I gestured my hands as if I'm going to tell as a secret which made, Bokuto bow down to my level and lean. Suddenly we heard someone shout.

 **"Watch out, chibi-chan!"** Kuroo shouted as he ran towards our direction. Instead of closing my eyes, I kept it wide open and positioned myself to receive. The gap between me and the ball grew near then, bam. I received the ball with my face. I fell to the ground as I heard the ball bounced.

 **"Oi chibi-chan!!"** I heard Kuroo shouted. _'I don't know if I should be in pain right now but, hearing Kuroo say those words somehow felt like anesthesia to me.'_ I thought.

I felt a hand supported my back as I sat up. **"Woah! That's what receiving a ball feels lik-"** My words were cut, when Tsukishima shouted while walking towards my direction.

 **"Idiot!"** He called me out. I looked up to him, and there he was standing. His eyes show rage, but I see pain. It feels like he's trying to hide something that he wanted to let go of. **"Tsukki..."** I muttered.

I felt a warm liquid dripping down my nose when I checked it out by touching, I saw blood. **"Agaasheee! (Y/N)'s bleeding!"** Bokuto shouted, which made Akaashi walked towards me, and gave me his handkerchief.

I took it and gave him a bow as a thank you response.

Suddenly, Kuroo started pushing Tsukishima's shoulder. **"Oi four-eyes! You did that on purpose, didn't you?"** He asked, arrogantly as he kept pushing Tsukishima by his shoulder.

Tsukishima huffed a sigh. **"Why?"** He said as he turned his gaze to me. **"Why do you always receive everything that is not meant for you, huh? Tell me why."** He shouted as I felt pain in his eyes. He then removed Kuroo's hand and walked away.

I stood up and tried to run after him. **"Tsukki!"** I shouted but then someone grabbed me by my wrist. I turned to look at who it is, it was Kuroo shooking his head, telling me not to go.

**Tsukishima's P.O.V.**

After the accident, I wasn't able to talk to (y/n) ever since. People around us felt the tension, and that Rooster's head was always with her. **"Tch,"** I uttered.

I walked past by the gym and saw that rooster head waiting. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. **"Oi!"** He called out, I stopped walking just to listen to what he's about to say but, I never turned to face him. **"Come join us for blocking practice."** He said.

 **"I have better things to do,"** I replied, coldly before walking away.

 **"Then, how about this? Face me like a man, and do blocking. Whoever gets to block better deserves (y/n)."** He said, which made me clench my fist.

I turned to him and glared. **"And if I win? Leave (y/n) alone."** I said as I moved inside the gym. He just chuckled as a response and walked inside as well.

There was tension in the atmosphere as we positioned ourselves for blocking. The game started, and Akaashi tossed the ball to Bokuto. I waited for the right moment and made sure I will touch the ball.

I jumped a second late when Bokuto jumped for a higher elevation. As I jumped, my body crashed with Kuroo's in mid-air, making the both of us fall on the ground.

 **"What the fuck are you doing?"** He shouted angrily, as he stood up. **"Volleyball is a sport of teamwork, you skunk."** He added.

I just laughed as I stayed on the ground, sitting. **"Volleyball is just a club. Everything here already has an outcome, effort? That's bullshit."** I talked back then, glared at him straight in the eye. **"But, the one we're fighting for is (y/n). She's my girl, and I will prove that to you chicken head."** I added and stood up, positioned myself again for blocking. He did the same, and we both blocked for an hour or two.

We stopped the match when Akaashi felt tired from all the toses. Both of us are panting due to exhaustion, but are calling for another block. **"One more!"** We both shouted.

 **"Enough, you two!"** Akaashi shouted in between pants. **"Have you ever considered (y/n)'s feelings? You two are fighting in front of her acting like a jerk. If you both want her then, let her decide, be a man and face her. Stop having competitions like this. It's pointless."** He added as he dropped down the floor, exhausted by all those.

 **"Tch, whatever,"** I muttered and walk outside only to find Yamaguchi standing there with eyes wide open. I raised him a brow, indirectly asking him 'What?'.

 **"You like (y/n)?"** He asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. **"You like her, don't you?"** He shouted again, making me stop my movements.

 **"So, what if I do?"** I replied with both our back facing each other, we continued our talk.

 **"Then, why are you still acting like a jerk? You're jealous a while ago, so you purposely spiked the ball in her direction, didn't you?"** He argued. I just rolled my eyes when I heard him utter those words. **"You're sacrificing volleyball for a girl instead of using it to impress her? That's just absurd, Tsukki."** He added.

 **"Funny, how you can say that when you know the exact situation we are in. Effort? Everything here is already decided, whether we win or we lose everything is already written. We can't change anything whether we like it or not."** I talked back. He suddenly ran and faced me, looking all confused.

 **"What are you talking about?"** He asked as my brow met the other, confused if he's acting like he doesn't know anything or what.

 **"What do you mean? You know what I'm talking about from the moment (y/n) fell from the sky up to know. Both you and I know everything."** I explained, which made his eyes grew wider. It's as if he can't believe a single thing that I am uttering.

 **"(y/n) fell from the sky? When? How?"** He asked. As he uttered those words, that's when I realized he forgot more like his memories of her traveling from another world to here was erased.

 **"Too bad, you forgot already. Looks like, I'm the only one who knows now."** I said as I looked down. I can't seem to read what I am feeling.

He grabbed me by my collar. **"What are you talking about, Tsukki?! Answer me."** He shouted.

 **"Tch,"** I uttered and removed his hand from his grip. **"If you forgot then, that better since that's what the author wanted. Let go. I'm going."** I said then, walked away.

_'I thought I wasn't the only one who truly knows my existence and purpose in this world. Turns out, I'm all alone now. Only her, and I know...'_

As I walked away from Yamaguchi, I walked towards the placed to where we're staying and found (y/n) in a room mesmerizing the moon. I huffed a sigh, and little did I know there was already a small arch on my lips. 

I walked inside the room as she continued to mesmerize the moon through the window. **"What are you doing?"** I asked as she slowly turned her gaze to and smiled. It was a wide grin that somehow makes all the walls I've built melt in a snap. 

**"The moon looks beautiful tonight."** She said with a grin on her face. Remembering the secret meaning of that phrase made me blush. I covered my face with a facepalm and pulled myself together. 

After I pulled myself back within seconds, I removed my hand from my face and flicked her forehead. **"Idiot. Don't go telling people that."** I said. 

**"Ouch!"** She reacted as she caressed her forehead. She glared at me and tried to flick my forehead but, I was too tall. She jumped up and down while I chuckled. Suddenly, she slipped by one foot and made her trip towards my chest. **"Sorry..."** She uttered as she slowly tried to move away. 

I pulled her and wrapped her in my arms. **"Stay,"** I commanded, which made her halt and stayed in her position. **"Can we stay like this for a while?"** I begged. 

She nodded as a response. **"Do you know that in my world, you were the moon? And, like how the moon is pretty in here, you're a pretty person."** She muttered. Her words made my heart flutter. It felt like it was everything that I needed to hear to forget all the doubts I have. 

**"Tch, you are an idiot,"** I said as I try to conceal my romantic excitement. I felt her laugh on my chest. _'Did she hear my heart beating? Embarrassing.'_ I thought as I pushed her gently away from me. 

**"You know I heart your heart skipped a beat after hearing my words. It's so cute."** She said with a smile. I can't help it. I can feel my cheeks burning. **"Why do you always act like you don't care when, in fact, you do care? It doesn't make you less of a man, you know?"** She added. 

Hearing those words made me want to prove something that I've been dying to prove to her. Something that I longed to do. I looked at her straight in the eyes. I pulled her by her wrist with my right hand as I cupped her face with the other. The tip of our nose touched the other. **"Cause' if I don't hold myself back..** ." I paused and mesmerized her eyes for a few seconds, and before I knew it, I am lost. **"This will happen..**." I whispered as I angled my head slightly to the side before placing a kiss on her lips. 

As I kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. My hand rested below her ear, thumb caressing her cheek as our breaths mingled. Although this is not the first time our lips touched the other, it was the most sincere we ever had. 

We pulled away with our foreheads touching the other, catching our breaths. 

Suddenly, she pushed me away in an abrupt manner. Her eyes grew wide and took a step back as my brows met, wondering if I did something wrong. **"Did you just kiss me!?"** She shouted, refusing to believe that I just kissed her as she touched her lips to her hand. 

I massaged my forehead with my fingers. **"Why am I even attracted to this woman?"** I whispered. She walked towards me and pinched me. **"Ouch!"** I shouted. **"What the heck!?!"** I added. 

**"Omayghad! I'm not dreaming?"** She asked once more. I just shook my head and was about to turn around when she grabbed me by my wrist. I turned around and saw her pouting with her eyes closed. **"Do it again."** She commanded. 

I poked her forehead. **"Get lost,"** I shouted as I turned my back once more, but she didn't let go of her grip on my wrist. 

**"C'mon Tsukki! I wasn't ready yet!!"** She begged, still pouting her lips. 

I pushed her lips with my palm. **"Stop it. You look like a duck."** I commanded before turning my back on her. 

**"Hmph,"** I heard her utter but, I didn't mind. All I know is my heart is throbbing with excitement. I've never felt so happy my whole life. 

I walked towards the door, but suddenly she ran towards my direction to block my way. I huffed a sigh. **"What? I need to go. It's getting late."** I said. 

**"No, you're not going anywhere. According to (y/n)'s rule 101, you kissed me, so that means we're already dating."** She argued as she closed the door behind her. 

**"What kind of absurd rule is that?** " I asked as I rolled my eyes. She just pouted as a response. I pushed her to the side, gently forcing my way towards the door. Once I reached the door, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it open, but to my surprise, it's locked. 

She looked at me, confused. **"Why?"** She asked. I just glared at her and tried to twist the door open again but, it's locked. I looked around and saw a piece of paper on the floor. I grabbed the paper and read what's written on it. _'Do not lock. Door's broken.'_ I read in my thoughts, which made my eyes grew wide and made a facepalm right after. 

She took the paper from my hand, curious about what is going on. As she read what's written on it, her lips arched up to a grin. **"YES!!"** She shouted. 

**"What are you so happy about, huh? We're stuck, idiot,"** I said arrogantly. She just smirked and laughed. 

**"Why would I be mad being locked in a room if it's with you?"** She teased. I felt my stomach started to have butterflies. _'This girl's choice of words is just unbelievable.'_ I thought as I contemplate whether I am happy nor angry for her stupidity. 

I huffed a sigh before looking at her straight in the eyes. **"Sit down,"** I said as I pointed to the corner by the window. It was a corner that ray of the moon shines through.

 **"Pardon me?"** She asked. 

**"I said, sit down, over there,"** I commanded once more. 

She turned her gaze at me twice before doing like how she's commanded. She sat there, back resting on the wall's corners with her legs stretched out. I walked towards her direction and, rest my head on her lap. **"What are you doing?"** She asked. 

I just grabbed her hand and placed it on my hair before closing my eyes. **"You've interfered with my life so much now I'm tired. Let's stay like this for a while. Do whatever you want. Ruffle my hair or talk but, stay like this."** I replied. There was silence for a moment before she started to utter words again. 

**"Fine. You could've just told me in the first place, you know? You are a tsundere."** She said as she started to caress my hair with gentleness. It felt so nice like I was back when I was a kid. 

**"Remember that song you used to sing in the storage room?"** I asked, still having my eyes closed, enjoying every moment possible. 

**"Yeah? What about it?"** She asked. 

**"Sing me to sleep,"** I commanded. She stopped caressing my hair for a moment, then continued. I felt her take a deep breath. 

**_"Flower, gleam and glow_ **

**_Let your power shine_ **

**_Make the clock reverse_ **

**_Bring back what once was mine_ **

**_Heal what has been hurt_ **

**_Change the Fates' design_ **

**_Save what has been lost_ **

**_Bring back what once was mine_ **

**_What once was mine..._ ** _"_ She sang with such grace. Slowly, the world blurs like a painting caught in the rain too soon, and I was taken aback by darkness. 

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V.**

I was staring at the moon all this time as I continued to sing the lullaby. When I turned to check on him, he was fast asleep. He was still wearing his glasses, and he looks so peaceful. **"Pft, you're sleeping with your glasses? Weird."** I muttered as I removed his glasses and placed it on the side. I caressed his cheek. **"I'm glad I met you. Although, you keep confusing me with your actions. One second you make me feel I'm special. The other second you make me feel like you don't care."** I whispered as I mesmerize his peaceful state. **"Thank you, Kei..."** I muttered before leaning my head on the wall and letting drowsiness take over me. 

I woke up without him by my side. I didn't even have a recollection of him leaving nor opening the door. After those days, everything went well like they're supposed to, except that some scenes seemed altered. Today's the last day of the training camp, and Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya are all excited about the barbeque. 

I walked towards the gym and saw them all hyped up. **"Chibi-chan!"** I heard Kuroo called out. I turned to him and saw him waving, so I waved back. Behind him is Kenma playing his PSP. 

**"Hi, Kuroo. Hi, Kenma"** I greeted them with a smile. Kenma just gave me a nod and turned to his game. Kuroo, on the other hand, smiled at me. 

**"Hey, so you're leaving soon, right?"** He asked. I gave him a nod since I thought he was pertaining to us going back to Karasuno. He leaned towards my ear and whispered something. **"I know you're real."** He whispered, which made my eye grew wide open, and my hand started to shiver. 

**"How?"** I asked, trying to hold back my shivering voice due to shock. He suddenly grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to the back of the gymnasium. There, he told me to sat on the grass with him while we lean our back on the wall. 

**"I've been dreaming about you for a while now. I didn't know when it started or how. I've been seeing your memories with Karasuno's number 11."** He said with a smile, trying to brighten the mood between us. **"Through those dreams, I've come to understand that everything in this world ain't real, and you're the only one that's real."** He explained. 

I was so confused and shock at the same time I didn't know what to say. **"Did I alter the whole story...? "** I asked, trying so hard not to stutter by one bit. 

**"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here."** He assured as he grabbed my hand. I felt comfortable with the warmth of his hand. **"If you're thinking of going back, don't. All those memories I've seen are full of pain, yet I saw the genuine smile you had when you came here. It was pretty."** He paused and turned to me. He looked at me straight in the eyes. **"You're pretty. Smile more often. You deserve it."** He added. I felt warmth in my cheeks, and I knew that blood was rushing through my face, creating a faded pink shade on my cheeks. 

Suddenly, we heard someone shouting my name. **"Oi! (Y/n) where'd you go?"** A familiar voice called out, and to my ears, it seemed like Tsukishima. I tried to remove Kuroo's hand from mine, but he held it tighter as I tried to stand up. 

**"Don't go,"** He pleaded but, I was too desperate to meet Tsukishima. I don't want him to get the wrong idea between Kuroo and me. 

**"I'm sorry,"** I muttered before completely letting loose of Kuroo's hand and started running towards the direction where I heard Tsukishima's voice. 

**Kuroo's SHORT P.O.V.**

As she removed my hand from hers, I felt a piece of my heart cracked open. It's as if a part of me got stolen even though, it was never mine from the beginning. 

_'From the moment that I dreamt about you in front of your mother's tomb, I was already interested in you. I was secretly there watching you in my dreams. I fell in love the moment I saw your pain. No, through those dreams, you shared your pain._

_I was in pain when you are in pain. I was happy when you are happy. I shared the same feelings with you from afar but, I never got to know you personally. I just watched your story progressed without me being a part of it. Maybe this is exactly how you feel about him?_

_You watched him through those episodes. You watched his character grow, and with every change, you loved him even more. Now, I know how you feel, how dare I, to destroy your simple wish, (y/n). That was so selfish of me.'_ I said in my thoughts as tears cascaded my face. 

I covered my face with one hand, and like a dam that's been broken, tears came rushing down my face. **"How pitiful,"** I muttered as my voice shakes. **"Funny, that I'm the one who understood you the most through the help of those dreams, yet he's the one by your side,"** I added. I stood up and punched the wall with my right hand. **"Stupid dreams. You made me fall deeply in love with someone I can't have."** I said as the blood started dripping from my hand. 

Suddenly, I heard footsteps drawing near to where I'm at. I looked back, hoping it was (y/n) but, it turns out it was Kenma. **"Kuroo... It's time to go."** He said as he handed me his handkerchief. 

I took the handkerchief and wrapped it around my knuckles. We walked back to the gym when we passed (y/n) and Tsukishima talking in the corner. I stopped and, stare for a while. I saw (y/n) smile with the few words that Tsukishima gave off, and I felt a pang on my chest. **"Too bad really, I understood you but, he's the only one who can make you smile like that..."** I muttered as I face my head forward, removing them away from my sight. **"That genuine smile... I'll keep them in my memories although, they're not mine to keep,"** I muttered and walked back to the gym. 

And just like the quote say, _'The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else.'_

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V.**

Today's the day of the Spring-High Tournament, and I'm excited to see their game even though I already know the outcome. I still want to see them play with both of my eyes. 

I ran towards Tsukishima, who's sitting on the bleachers. I poked her shoulder, making him look behind him. I smiled at him and reached out my hand. **"What's that?"** He asked as his brows met. 

**"Show me your hand,"** I commanded. Tsukishima thought it over for a second before doing as he was commanded. He stretched his arms and showed me his hand. **"Let's play rock, paper, and scissors,"** I said.

He gave me a confused facial expression and asked. **"What is it for?"**

I just grinned. **"Well, whoever wins owes a dare to the other! C'mon, don't be such a killjoy. Just this once, please..."** I begged him and pout. 

He just rolled his eyes before he gave in. **"Fine, whatever."**

 **"I'll count to three, okay?"** I informed him, and he just nods his head. 

**"1...**

**2...**

**3..."** I counted, we both shook our hands, and then showed our chosen hand sign. Tsukishima was showed paper, and I was showing scissors. **"I won,"** I shouted, excitedly. 

**"Pfft, whatever. So, what you dare?"** He asked as he turned his face forward. He seemed like he doesn't care at all. 

I poked his cheeks and pouted. **"Pay attention, will you?"** I said and he just raised me a brow. **"Let's date after your match with Shiratorizawa,"** I added, which made his eyes grew by one bit. 

He rolled his eyes and huffed a sigh. **"So you mean to say we're making it to nationals?"** He asked. Hearing him asked that made me cover my mouth all of a sudden for, I just spewed some spoilers. He flicks my forehead all of a sudden. **"Idiot. Now, I know the outcome. Pfft, easy."** He teased and gave a soft smile. 

A few minutes later, coach Ukai called them to warm up while I stay on the bleachers since only one manager can accompany them. **"Good luck!"** I said to Tsukishima before he stood from her seat. He just smiled and patted my head, assuring me. 

Karasuno has played three matches against Seijoh, including a training match, and each match causes me to feel eager to watch the advancement of Hinata, Kageyama, and whole Karasuno. Seijoh is the most polished group in their prefecture and is defied by Karasuno, which is presently developing. They generally play a nearby match right to the last set, which gives me goosebumps, and today I'll be able to witness that live. 

The game started with the referee's whistle. The scenes we're the same as the anime. When it came to the scene wherein Yamaguchi is sent out as a pinch server, Tanaka, Azumane, Sawamura, the audience, and Tsukishima give their support to him in that order and of course, I added my support in the sequence. **"GO YAMAGUCHI!! KICK THEIR ASSES!!"** I shouted, which made the people behind me and whisper. 

**"She said 'asses' "** I heard them murmur but, I didn't mind them kept watching the game. Karasuno and Seijoh are the main adversaries. They should overcome the other to advance. They are bound to battle against one another. In the Inter-High Preliminaries, Seijoh crushed Karasuno, and today they'll crush Seijoh for sure. 

I was cheering them the whole game, they were so serious and I'm so proud of them. Especially the one touches that Tsukishima made. After a few moments, I heard the referee blew his whistle, and everyone from the team shouted with all their heart. They were so happy and so am I. 

I ran down the bleachers and waited for them to come out of the playing area. Once they walked out, I ran to them with arms wide open, giving them wide hug. They hugged me back. **"(Y/N)-san we won!!"** Hinata shouted with delight. 

**"Yes, I know. I saw it. I'm so proud of you."** I said as I tried to wipe out the tears at the corner of my eyes. I'm so proud and happy at the same time that I don't know exactly how to express these emotions. 

After the game, Tsukishima and I weren't able to get much of interactions since he's exhausted from his game. We went straight home and slept. 

On their finals, Karasuno played a course of action, which Tsukishima instructed them to do on their game with Shiratorizawa. They proposed to shut out Wakatoshi Ushijima's assaults with three individuals to start their next system. The ongoing interaction was to draw Ushijima out of his usual range of familiarity and disturb the stream in Shiratorizawa's down. 

In the last second, Karasuno dispatches the synchronize technique where each player positions for a spike, befuddling the adversary and deluding them with an obscure synchronized assault. Hinata spikes the ball, which Kageyama perfectly sets. The assault went scarcely experienced Shiratorizawa, with one of the players brushing the ball, which they couldn't interface.

That's what I thought would happen but, everything went haywire. My eyes were tearing up as I watched the game, knees are getting weak, and my hands became shaky. Tsukishima wasn't able to do the blocks as he's supposed to do. He was supposed to be the star of the game but, everything turned upside down. 

**"FWIIIP"** The referee whistled as I got down on my knees, tears cascading my face. 

**"I changed the outcome, didn't I?"** I said with my voice shaking. I covered my mouth, trying to hold back the tears but, I can't. The tears just kept cascading like there's no tomorrow. 

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I couldn't face them when I know I'm the real reason for their defeat. I sat on the toilet as I began to cry with the force of a person vomiting on all fours. I didn't know exactly how long I was in that bathroom, but all I know is I'm at fault. 

Once I calmed down, I walked out of the cubicle and washed my face to lessen the swelling of my eyes and nose. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Tsukishima standing right in front of me. I can't take it. My chest began to feel heavy once more and, I felt the corners of my eyes began to water once more. 

He grabbed me by my shoulder and wrapped me in his embrace. **"I'm sorry...** **I altered the story again..."** I muttered as I started to cry. 

He pushed me away from his embrace, with his hands on both of my shoulders. He lowered his face making it on the same level as my sight. **"Why are saying sorry? You did nothing wrong!"** He shouted. 

I covered my eyes as the tears kept flooding like a dam. **"What do you mean I didn't do anything wrong!? I changed the story! I erased a character from her existence! I made you guys realize about your real purpose in this world!"** I shouted. I removed my hand from covering my eyes and looked at him straight in the eye. **"All these happened for my selfish desires!! You can't tell me that I didn't do everything wrong because ever since I existed in this world, everything went haywire!!"** I added. 

**"I told you, you did nothing wrong! It was all my fault! I got cocky. I expected the outcome will still be the same without my effort so, stop blaming yourself! Blame me!"** He shouted. 

I punched him by his chest twice, it was not that kind of punch that is full of force. It was a weak punch more like a tap with a little force. **"Why...?"** I uttered. 

He hugged me tight, it feels like he didn't want to let go of me ever. **"If you're thinking of going back... Please don't... You're the only one I can trust in this world full of fiction..."** He begged as I felt drops of tears landed on my head and shoulders. 

I just nodded, not sure about my answer but, I have to. Assuring him my stay is the least that I can do because I caused all this chaos. We cried both our hearts out in the middle of the hallway, not minding the people that are walking past us. 

After we cried our hearts out, we went to the bus to go home. Everyone's eyes were red so, it was easy to say that I cried because they lost their match and not because of my stupid decisions. 

After losing, there were still volleyball practices, but the sad part was there we're no more Sugawara-san, Asahi, Daichi nor, Kiyoko around. Everyone was down. It wasn't the same Karasuno that I've known in the anime. It was the very nightmare of all the fans of the series. 

I'm currently attending my class, and within minutes the bell will ring soon, an indication for the lunch break. Once the bell rang, I walked out of the room and saw Tsukishima standing outside. **"Let's go."** He said. 

I just smiled at him and nod. I followed him to the cafeteria, and we started eating together. Ever since that day, Yamaguchi hated himself for not being able to deliver enough service aces for the team, making him distance himself from everyone. 

**"Let's do the date tomorrow,"** Tsukishima said out of nowhere, which made my eyes grew wide and halted me from eating. 

**"Are you serious?"** I asked. 

**"Yes."** He replied and placed some pork cutlets on my plate. **"Eat more. You've been eating less lately."** He commanded. 

**"Thank you, Tsukki."** I grinned. I still don't know what to feel but, I'm somehow relieved to see him like this. I will only be able to see him like this in this story, that's why I'm forever grateful. **"Hey, Tsukki,"** I called out. 

**"Hmm?"** He uttered. 

**"Can I plan the date for tomorrow?"** I asked, patiently waiting for his response. 

**"Sure."** He replied. 

The time went by so fast, and it's already dismissal. I waited for Tsukishima at the front gate. It was getting cold, and my breath pales against the numbing air, I blinked thoughtfully as the frost patiently kissed her face, captivated by the soft, dusty illusions of light that sat heavily on my eyelashes. **"Wah... The first snow of the year..."** I muttered as I adored the falling snow. 

Suddenly a hand covered my eyes. I touched the hand, and I felt its warmth. **"Tsukki...?"** I called out. I heard him giggle. I removed his hand from my eyes and turned to him. **"It's our first snow together. Give me your phone."** I commanded. 

He raised me a brow before giving me his phone. I opened his phone and, open the camera. I placed it in front of our faces to take a selfie. **"Hey, Tsukki. Smile."** I commanded as I clicked the camera's countdown. He was wearing a poker face until the camera shutters. I turned to him and glared at him. **"I told you to smile."** I pouted as I handed him the phone. He just laughed and intertwined his hand with mine. 

**"You'll see my face every day anyway."** He teased as we walked home together. I'm still staying in their residence, and sometimes I'll sleep in their storage room so that his relatives won't be suspicious. 

Morning came, and I prepared everything for our date. I wore simple clothes that his mother let me borrowed. It was thick, just enough to keep me warm from the winter breeze. 

I waited for Tsukki in the living room. When he comes down from the stairs, I turned my gaze to him, and he was looking at me with a smile. It was that smile that will make your heart melt. The smile that grooms wear when they first saw their bride walking down the aisle. **"You look pretty."** He complimented and smiled. 

I just smiled. No words can be uttered to express my emotions. Tsukishima walked towards my direction and held his hand out, asking me to intertwine mine with his. I just rolled my eyes and intertwined my hand with his. **"You look handsome today."** I complimented as we walked out of their house towards the park, and he just smiled. 

We walked through the pavements, leaving our footsteps on the thin snow on the ground. It looked like a white canvas waiting for its painter. It was pretty. 

After a few minutes, we arrived at the park. **"So, what now?"** He asked. I took his hand and pulled him on a nearby tree. The tree's covered with the white flakes of the snow. It was pretty. 

**"There are only a few people who can see us here. How about you sing a song while we dance?"** I suggested, which made his brows met. 

**"Seriously??"** He asked, glaring at me. I just smiled at him and nod with a teasing grin on my face.

I took his hand and positioned myself for a slow dance with him. He coughed for a bit before looking away. **"Fine..."** He whispered. 

He positioned himself for a dancing stance. He placed his hands on my waist and the other wrapped on my back. **"Step on my foot."** He commanded. 

**"Huh?"** I asked. 

**"Just do it."** He commanded. I obeyed his order and placed my foot on top of his, the same goes for my other foot. **"You're too small so, it's better this way."** He justified. 

We started swaying side to side, but then, he stopped. **"Hug me and rest your head on my chest."** He said. I obeyed his command, patiently waiting for him to sing his song. **"I've looked up the internet the song that you were singing and I saw a familiar song that I wanted you to hear."** He added before coughing once more.

**"I was the one who had it all**

**I was the master of my fate**

**I never needed anybody in my life**

**I learned the truth too late**

**I'll never shake away the pain**

**I close my eyes but she's still there**

**I let her steal into my melancholy heart**

**It's more than I can bear"** He sang although, he doesn't sound so good. He might even sound like a squealing pig for those who can hear him right now but, I'm hearing him as the prince. I can hear his heartbeat and I know he's nervous and fluttered at the same time. 

**"Now I know she'll never leave me**

**Even as she fades from view**

**She will still inspire me**

**Be a part of everything I do..."** He sang once more as we swayed side by side. I can feel my stomach is filled with butterflies as my heart flutters but, my eyes tell the other. My eyes are becoming teary, the feelings are swirling inside me but, I'm wishing that this will never end. 

He stopped and pushed me away from him in a gentle manner. He looked at me, and his eyes show every bit of concern. **"Why are you crying?"** He asked. 

I just shook my head. **"Nothing,"** I replied but, deep down I know there was something in that song that made me feel a pang of pain and happiness at the same time. 

He wiped my tears with his thumb and patted my head. **"Are you that happy?"** He asked. I just smiled at him and nod. 

He intertwined his hand onto mine, and we started walking around the park. We passed by people who are also dating, some kids, and some adults who are just out to enjoy the snow. I stopped walking and tugged his hand. **"Hey, Tsukki. Let's play a game."** I grinned. 

**"What kind of game?"** He asked with a smile. He was smiling the whole time, and it's making my heart weak for him. 

**"Hide and Seek. "** I replied, and he just laughed. 

**"What a lame game."** He teased but, I just smiled. 

**"I'll add a twist. There will be a surprise at the end. I'll be leaving clues for you to find me, okay? You should count to 30 while I hide and leave the 10 clues at the same time."** I explained. 

He just rolled his eyes and turned around. **"Fine. Count down, starts now..."** He said as he started the count down. I quickly ran away from him and placed the clues. Once, I'm done I stood in my hiding place patiently, waiting for him.

**Tsukishima's P.O.V.**

After counting down to 30, I turned around and scanned the area, looks like she's gone into hiding already. I walked around the vicinity, looking for clues about her hiding place. I walked towards the tree we danced a while ago and saw a note. 

I took the note and read what was written on it. 

**_"10. Tsukishima Kei, composed of 10 letters but, made my heart feel a thousand feelings at the same time. He is the man that I wanted and I've always longed for."_ **

As I read the note, I felt my lips arch up into a smile. **"That was pretty corny,"** I muttered but, deep down, I knew I liked it. 

I scanned the nearby areas once more and saw another note place on a bench. I took the note and read it. 

**_"9. I don't know what I should write here but, I just wanted to let you know that I don't regret going into this world. Thank you, Tsukki for making me feel special."_ **

**"Idiot, you deserve it,"** I muttered. I'm filled with happiness due to these simple notes. 

I looked around and decided to take the 5 others and leaving the 3 for me to find after for a thrill. I did as I thought and collected the other 5 and started reading. 

**_"8. This is my favorite of all the notes that I've written. Here lies the 8 words that I may have made you feel all this time but, I wasn't able to tell you properly._ **

**_I LOVE YOU, Tsukishima Kei."_ **

**_"7. We spent 7 months together. It was the best of all the months that I've ever encountered. Thank you for making it special, Kei."_ **

**_"6. SALTY, that's what you are. I loved your saltiness. Every bit of it. Even when I was only watching you from afar before. I loved your personality._ **

**_For me, you had one of the most amazing character development out of all the characters in this world."_ **

**_"5. SORRY. I'm sorry for messing the story in your world. Sorry for my selfish attitude. I'm sorry for falling in love with a fictional character like you... I'm sorry I made you doubt your existence..."_ **

Reading that note 5 made me nervous for some reason, it made me feel that something's coming. Something that I never wanted to happen. I quickly took note number 4 and read it.

**_"4. CARE. I care for you Tsukishima Kei. From the bottom of my heart so, don't get upset too much, okay? The next notes might shock you but, remember that I care for you. I thought this through."_ **

This made me sure that something is really about to happen. My heart beating fast, making my breathing rapid and shallow. I can feel my pulse pounding in my temples. Iquickly scanned the area for the notes. 

I saw the other note on the ground, I grabbed the note and read it. 

**_"3. Hey, Tsukki. Do you know that our lips touched 3 times? The first one was at our first meeting. The second one was inside of Karasuno's gym. While the last one was my favorite. It was at the training camp. It was the most sincere kiss we had. Thank you, Kei."_ **

**"Fuck!"** I shouted as tears started to form at the corner of my eyes. I am scared. I am so scared. I don't want to think that what I'm thinking is right but, these notes are dropping all the signs. I quickly ran around the nearby areas and saw the 2nd note. 

**_"2. I think twice about this decision. I did. I was hesitating at first but, I must. It's for the best. I left you all the hints from the lullaby song to all these notes. I hope you'll understand, Kei."_ **

Tears started to cascade down my face. **"I can't do this... (y/n)... Please..."** I muttered, begging all the Gods in my head to stop her. I quickly found the note in the nearby area and read it. 

**_"1. I love you. I really do. Goodbye... Kei..."_ **

As I read the last note I turned gaze forward only to see (y/n) standing in the middle of a river on top of a rock. **"(Y/N)!"** I shouted but, she just stared at me as tears cascaded down her face, shimmering as the light reflects them. 

I took a step closer, attempting to get her out of the river. **"Don't move closer."** She shouted. **"Don't make this hard for me, Kei. Like this snow, everything will end, and it's time to start a new. I wasn't meant to be here and you're not meant to be mine. It's enough that I've come to experience to love you up close. Thank you, Kei."** She shouted as she leaned her back to the water with arms wide open, completely leaving me behind. 

My body moved to its own accord and ran into the river while shouting **"No,"** in-between my steps. I was shivering as my feet touched the water, not because of the cold weather but, because of what I saw. **"No... Please... Tell me this is all a dream!"** I shouted as I punched the water. Tears were cascading down my face non-stop. **"Why did you leave? You promised! You said that you'll stay. I already told you I can't live without you, anymore. Without you, what is the purpose of my existence?"** I cried. People are looking in my direction, confused about what's happening but, I can't stop. I'm crying loudly in a public area completely shattered but, there was no one that could help me bring her back.

Suddenly, the surroundings turned white. The snow squall began as if by pent up divine rage, flurries of white cascading from clouds of heaven-spun silver. 

My eyesight blurred, but not because tears were welling up. Everything became fuzzy; then I saw nothing at all. My consciousness was floating through a space filled with a thick static. Throughout the inky space, my heartbeats pounded loudly, echoing in my ears, alongside fading pleas for help. Feeling in my body drained away until finally, all was black.

Once I opened my eyes, I was back to where I first saw her, looking up at the sky. Everything seemed to have reset. I felt a warm tear cascade down my face. **"Tsukki! Are you okay?"** Some familiar voice asked. I turned to check who and it was Yamaguchi. **"Why are you crying?"** He asked once more. 

**"I was waiting for an angel to fall but looks like she won't. Not anymore..."** I muttered as I wiped the tear on my face and started walking away.

**_(Y/N)'s P.O.V._ **

I woke up on my bed as if my life was threatened. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I'm back in the world where I truly belong. I ran towards the calendar to check how many days have passed. 

After seeing the date my eyes glimmered with watery tears as I felt the whole world was about to crumble. I dropped down on my knees and screamed with all her might. She sobbed and tears flooded like the waters rushing down from a waterfall and the only time she'd stop was to fill her lungs with fresh air.

**_"September 27, Tsukishima's birthday... The same day I was taken to their world..."_ **


	2. Additional Part

**Kuroo's P.O.V.**

**_(Note: When Kuroo dreams, it's always from the perspective of (y/n).)_ **

Tsukishima intertwined his hand onto (y/n)'s, and we started walking around the park. They passed by people who are also dating, some kids, and some adults who are just out to enjoy the snow. (y/n) stop walking and tugged Tsukishima's hand. **"Hey, Tsukki. Let's play a game."** She grinned.

 **"What kind of game?"** Tsukishima asked with a smile. He was smiling the whole time, and it's making (y/n)'s heart weak for Tsukishima.

 **"Hide and Seek. "** (y/n) replied, and Tsukishima just laughed.

 **"What a lame game."** Tsukishima teased but, (y/n) just smiled.

 **"I'll add a twist. There will be a surprise at the end. I'll be leaving clues for you to find me, okay? You should count to 30 while I hide and leave the ten clues at the same time."** (Y/N) explained.

Tsukishima just rolled his eyes and turned around. **"Fine. Count down, starts now..."** He said as he started the count down.

(Y/n) quickly ran away from him and placed the clues, which seemed like a note. Once she was done she walked towards the stepping stones towards the middle of the river.

She gazed at the place where she placed her last note and looked up at the sky. **"Ma, thank you for letting me experience this, but everything has an end, right? It's time..."** She muttered as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she exhaled, she started singing.

**"Flower, gleam and glow,**

**Let your power shine,**

**Make the clock reverse,**

**Bring back what once was mine,"** She gracefully but, unlike how she sang it before. It was full of pain with its hidden meaning.

 **"Heal what has been hurt..."** She sang as her heart ached with every bit of memory that came into her mind.

**_"Don't go,"_ ** _I saw myself pleaded but, she was too desperate to meet Tsukishima. From her perspective, I saw that she doesn't want Tsukishima to get the wrong idea between me and her._

**_"I'm sorry,"_ ** _She muttered before completely letting loose of my hand and started running towards the direction where she heard Tsukishima's voice._

_'I'm sorry... Kuroo...' She thought as she walked away._

**"Change the Fates' design,**

**Save what has been lost"** She sang once as more tears came flooding down her face. I can see and feel the pain she's feeling in my head even though this just me who keeps on dreaming about the happenings in her daily life. Memories flashed before her eyes.

_Kiyoko tilted her head, confused._ **_"Who's Yachi?"_ ** _she replied._

_Her face turned white as chalk as she heard those words came out of her mouth, it's ringing in her ear, like a broken cassette. Her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise._

\---

**_"You know Yachi right?"_ ** _She asked, begging in her thoughts that she did not erase a character because of her mere existence._

**_"Yachi?_ ** **_Who's that?"_ ** _Tsukishima replied._

_Her head started spinning, she can't digest everything that's happening. She suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash - her lips were barely there. Then with one step backward I crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings, she fainted._

_\---_

_She looked down as she crumpled my fist on the blanket. Her thoughts are taking over. ' I'm sorry Yachi... I've always been fighting for my happiness, why not just this once let me have this moment. Let me be with the person I longed the most. Please can I?' She begged in her thoughts as she said sorry to Yachi a hundred times._

_She shook her head, violently. She pounds it down again and again, but her thoughts will not dislodge themselves. It drives her insane. 'I will not go back...' I promised in my thoughts._

**_'Promises are made to be broken..."_** She thought as the tears won't stop flowing down her face. She's in pain, and so am I. I am not her but, I can feel all her pain. Every thought, every breath, and every tear that falls down her eyes holds thousands of pain that no mere words can describe.

**"Bring back what once was mine,"**

_'Happy Birthday to us,' She thought as she huffed out a sigh, looking back at the poster pasted at her wall. There's Tsukishima, the guy who doesn't exist but, stole her heart without trying. She walked towards the poster caressing the surface of the poster, near his face before walking outside the house._

**"What once was mine"** She sang once more before locking her eyes with Tsukishima who's face turned white after seeing her in the middle of the river.

 **"(Y/N)!"** Tsukishima shouted but, she just stared at him as tears cascaded down her face, shimmering as the light reflects them.

Tsukishima took a step closer, attempting to get her out of the river. **"Don't move closer."** (Y/N) shouted. **"Don't make this hard for me, Kei. Like this snow, everything will end, and it's time to start a new. I wasn't meant to be here and you're not meant to be mine. It's enough that I've come to experience to love you up close. Thank you, Kei."** She shouted as she leaned her back to the water with arms wide open, completely leaving this fictional world behind.

As I saw her body touched the water, I woke up, panting with tears cascading down my face. My chest feels heavy.

I've always felt envious that she loved Tsukishima. That she never even turned to look at me but, the thought of leaving hurts me the most, for it only means that I won't even be able to get the chance to see her again. Not even up close, not even a glimpse and not even a strand of her hair, there will be no more (Y/N). **"I guess I'll just keep watching you from afar but, this time we're a world apart... Be happy (y/n)..."** I muttered as I covered my eyes with my palm and cried my heart out, for the girl I gave up to love someone else gave up for the sake of others' happiness.

**(Y/N)'s P.O.V.**

It's been five years since that accident happened. I'm still confused if I was even there in the first place or was my mind just toying with my memories. Everything that happened in that accident seemed real. I'd love to believe it and hope it was not a dream but, the thought that it was all in my head can't find its way out of my thoughts.

Today's the last date of release for Haikyuu's last episode but, I can't bring myself to watch, for I'll remember the accident. I'm currently on my way to work, I never loved any other guy ever since. I was skeptical of love because the love that I was looking for isn't here. I felt like I left my soulmate somewhere.

 **"FWIIPP!"** I heard the traffic enforcer blew her whistle, telling us to stop. I stopped along with the other people waiting for the green light and the traffic enforcer's signal for a go.

 _'What a good day everyone! Today's the last episode of the hit anime series Haikyuu! Are you guys excited? For that, we have a preview interview with our very own Haruichi Furu-'_ I heard the huge ad screen tv on a building announced but was cut by a sudden glitch which made me stop and look at what's happening. To my shock, I felt a pang on my chest as I saw the person on the preview after the glitch. It felt like he's staring at me, directly into my eyes. It was a time-skip Tsukishima. He looks so handsome.

Tsukishima smiled and a tear escaped his eye. **"Hey, the game hasn't ended, remember? I finally found you, sorry for making you wait so long."** He announced on the screen. My eyes grew wide after hearing those words come out from the speakers of the TV. I felt warm tears cascade my face as I can't make myself turn away. **"(Y/N), thank you for loving me even though, I'm never real. Thank you for wishing to come into my world. It was your best mistake and the best thing that happened in my life. Thank you."** He paused for a bit and wipe the tears that were cascading down his face.

 **"Tsukki..."** That's the only thing that escapes my mouth as I covered my mouth with my hands. I can't believe it, does that mean everything that was instilled in my memory was real.

 **"Oi! I know you're crying. Stop it! You look ugly."** He teased as he raised his right hand with a gold ring on it. **"I wasn't able to confess my feelings so let me tell you this for the first, and last time, I love you (y/n). I really do."** He then laughed. The screen is started to glitch as if someone's taking his appearance by force.

He smiled once more and this time it was the happiest yet, the saddest smile he has ever shown. **"Game over, (y/n). Now, you're IT. Find me in another life, okay?"** As those words escaped his mouth, the original ad that was screening a while ago was back.

I felt my knees grew weak as I crumbled. I dropped down on my knees and screamed with all my might once more. I sobbed, and tears flooded like the waters rushing down from a waterfall, and the only time I'd stop was to fill my lungs with fresh air. This is the second time that I felt empty ever since I got back from this world.

People were surrounding me as the traffic enforcer signaled for a go and the stoplight turned green. Other's walked past me, and others are concerned and were staring but, I didn't cry. I was crying my heart out. The heaviness in my chest the confusion, everything was answered in one ad screen. I feel so crushed.

I burrowed my fist on top of my pants as I crumpled it. **"I'll find you... I will... In another life... In another world... In another universe where both of us are real..."**

**THE FINAL THE END.**


End file.
